A Mad Summer
by Dabadubu
Summary: What would you choose when you fall in love with your best friend or a beautiful queen? Tumblebrutus is about to answer this question for he is between Jemima and Pouncival. A story of true friendship, love and acceptance. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this fanfiction and review**

**Not much to say but, oh well.**

**I don´t own cats  
**

**

* * *

**

Finally, after countless days of SCHOOL they were about to be finally free, no more school work, no more homework, no need to get up early, no detentions but best of all, no teachers. The school halls were full of all kind of teenagers, eagerly waiting for their last day of school...

The bell ran, FINALLY, AT LAST.

He felt how his brain was going to melt, it was aching, could that be possible anyway? He had his book already in his locker and left his backpack almost empty. As he walked to the exit door he saw his friend standing there talking to another tom so he walked towards him, he had something important to tell him. "Tumble" he called and recognized the other tom "Hi Plato."

"Hi POunce" said Tumblebrutus, he ahd been his best friend since he had memory, it was the dynamic duo and were always causing trouble together.

"Yeah, HI" greeted the other tom, Plato was Tumble´s older bother, kind of protective but a good guy, they didn´t look alike but had a certain resemblance like the clothing. They were both wearing blue jeans and a shirt, now, the diferences were that Plato´s shirt was a cream color and was pretty muscular and strong, on teh other side, Tumble was wearig it black and was far more skinny but had muscle not to be botheres.

"What´s up man?" asked Tumble his friend as he gave him a light punch on the belly.

"Not much" he answered.

A small group of queens wre walking towards where they were. One of the queen was completely white and had a pair of black jeans and a tank top shirt, another of the girls was a tortoise queen who wore blue jeans and had a shirt, pretty much like Tumblebrututs. The third one had a skirt and a shirt with vest. Finally the fourth one had a nice tight short with a t-shirt.

"Hi Plato" said the white queen walking towards him and wrapping her arms around him

"Hi Vic" said Plato and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hi girls" greeted Pouncival.

"How are you doing Jemima?" asked Tumble to the tortoise queen

"Now that school is over, I AM FINE" she said and Tumble laughed a bit.

"God, my head aches" said the queen with the t-shirt "Mister Skimble knows how to break my head into pieces"

"Don´t even talk about it Etcetera, Miss Jenny told me earlier_ Don´t let your brain fall miss Electra_, I hate it when she calls me miss" sahe commented.

"Girls, better get going, mom´s waiting" said Victoria.

"Right" all of the queens nodded and left "See ya guys"

Then all of the sudden it all popped once again in Pouncival´s mind, what was he going to tell them anyway? Oh yeah.

"Hey guys, are you going to Bomba´s party tonight?" he asked both toms.

"I guess I am" said Tumble "Let me the car?" asked Tumble to his brother.

"NO WAY! I am also going" he said "Besides, you might destroy it"

POunce laughed and Plato grinned so Tumble only rolled his eyes.

"That´s great guys" said Pounce and turned to Tumble "So are you asking Jem out tonight?"

PLato gasped lightly and turned to hsi brother "Jemima? Nice, nice Tumble"

Tumblebrutus didn´t like at all that situation "Ok, one, Plato it´s none of your bussiness, I ain´t messing on what you DO with Vicky, two, Pounce, do you know the meaning of secret?"

"Partially" he replyed with a big grin.

"Pounce, I am going to kick your..."

"I would love to keep the discussion but I have to go, I need to find Munkustrap, he owes me money" He left the building and was out of sight soon.

"Why didn´t you tell me?" asked pretty concerned Plato.

"I found no need" answered honestly Tumblebrutus "Sorry, It´s just I like too much and I preffer it to be a secret"

Plato thought for a moment, yes, it reminded himself a year ago, he thought the same way before dating Victoria but, ohh, who cares "C´mon, let get to the car, I gotta go to buy some stuff.

"Ok"

* * *

It didn´t feel so good as he had thought it would, he let himself loose but, no.

He had come onto Bombalurina on his way looking for Munkustrap and there she kissed him passionately, but, no, it didn´t feel as good as he thought it would.

She felt it, but...

"What´s wrong Pounce?" she asked concerned.

"I... I... fuck" he exclaimed and left the place running.

* * *

**There it is, first crappy chapter**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this fanfiction and review**

**I am going to break the heart of all of the Munkustrap/ Demeter lovers but, oh well, I needed a gay guy and Munkustrap had to be it.**** oh well.**

**I don´t own cats  
**

**

* * *

**

He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran until he knew he could be seen by no one he knew. Man, that was awkward, like, he had dreamed for so much time to kiss a queen on such a way, with the toungue and all, but, it didn´t turn out like he thought it would, no it didn´t, he felt so awkward, Am I kissing Bombalurina? he thought for a second back there.

She was hot, attractive, hot, seductive, but, he didn´t enjoy it at all.

He started walking towards his home, still he would go to the party, there was going much fun and he wouldn´t miss it so he had to get ready. He walked slowly, he was still thinking of what he felt, or, what he didn´t feel...

"Hey Pounce" he heard a female voice call.

"Over here" he heard another one which was male. He turned around, he was in a park and saw no one inmediatly but turned around and saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer waving and walking towards him. "Hi guys" he saluted "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine" both replyed at the same time. They were both dressed up the same, with pants wich were dark green and a vest. In Rumpleteazer´s case, it let out her slim feminine form and curves. Now, on the other hand, it let Mungojerrrie´s strong arms show off, with the muscle rippling through the fur. _pretty attractive_ Pouncival thought for a moment there. _Wait! What? Pretty attractive? It was just a mistake Pounce_. He thought to himself.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked confused Mungojerrie and snapped Pouncival back into reallity.

"He´s got the hots for you Jerrie" teased Teazer with nom intention to offend but still, Pouncival took it really deep, was he fancying Jerrie? No, he was a tom, he likes queens, or like Tugger says _I like pussys, not nuts_, still, the thought tormented him and like he did earlier, began to run.

"Was it something I said?" she asked innocently

"Yes, I think it was"

Now, this was no good, could it be? He didn´t enjoy Bombalurina´s kiss but enjoyed the sight of Mungojerrie´s arms? He had calmed down after a second and began walking _OK, better get to find Munkustrap and get my money_.

He was leaving the park when he heard a deep voice. He went to find the source and like he imagined it, there was Munkustrap but... well, not as he had expected, he had always thought he was going to be dating Demeter but it was true, this day was full of surprises.

There he stood, in between ginger strong arms, a flash of silver and ginger together. Munkustrap was kissing passionately Macavity, they were moaning and purring all at the same time. Pouncival stood there square-eyed looking at them, he couldn´t take his eyes of them and they stood there for a good time.

Finally when they broke apart and Munkustrap looked at Pounce he blushed as much as someone could but Macavity didn´t.

"What are you looking at?" asked defiantly

"N-nothing" he replyed about to turn around and go at last home or maybe stp by Plato´s and Tumble´s house.

"Wait Pounce" said Munkustrap "Mac, calm down"

They approached each other awkwardly.

"So... you are..." Pounce wanted to make a not aggressive question

"Gay?" Pouncival nodded "Well, yes, I think I am"

"Right"

"So, guess you came for your money" said Munkustrapa s he reached in his pockets and pulled out a ten dollar.

"Yeah, thanks"

"Well, see ya" said Munkustrap and Macavity grabbed him by the waist.

"Exactly, SEE YA" It was obvious he wanted privacy with Munkustrap.

"Okay, okay" reacted carefully "Bye" and he left them both

OKay, that was just WEIRD.

He wanted now more than ever to chill out so he thought he might as well go and find Plato and Tumble.

* * *

"Plato, I am taking a shower" Tumblebrutus told his brother as he stepped into his room, he had his own bathroom.

"Right, don´t waste all of the hot water" he said sternly. Everytime Tumble got a shower he used all of the hot water and when Plato or the rest of family needed to take a bath there was only cold water.

"I won´t" H e closed the door.

Inside he relaxed for a moment and began unbuttoning his shirt, finally summer vacations were there and he could spend them as he wished. He tossed teh shirt and undid his pant, tossed them also and then his boxers. Once he wascompletely naked, he opened the water to fill the tub. He wanted to have a calm bath, slow and relaxing.

He would spend, as usual all the hot water but that is what it is for.

He lept into the tub and sank in it.

* * *

Pounce was a block from Tumble´s house, he really needed to talk to him, he needed his help to clear his mind on what he has been feelling since the kiss, both from Bombalurina and from Munkustrap and Macavity.

* * *

**Just review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter**

**I am going to upload a next chapter for Jellicle Teens tomorrow**

**I don´t own cats  
**

**

* * *

**

He walked calm and slowly till he reached his house, it was pretty big and was comfortable, he saw two cars parked wich meant Skimble and Jenny were home, they were Plato´s and Tumble´s parents and, much to their pain they had to stand up to their dad being a teacher. Get in trouble and they will be the first ones to know.

He took a look on his fur, no it wasn´t dirty, if it was, Jenny would give him a monologue on why to keep it clean and he wanted to avoid that.

Pounce didn´t even knock the door before entering, he spent so much time with Plato and Tumble that they didn´t care if he did enter without knocking. In the living room, wich was clean, he saw Plato watching TV.

"Hey, Plato" greeted Pounce.

"Hey Pounce" said Plato as he lowered the volume "Wanna watch Tv?"

"No, thanks, I was looking for Tumble" he confessed "Do you know where he is?"

Plato remembered he was taking a bath, but, he should be over now "He´s upstairs in his room"

"Thanks" replyed Pounce and began walking upstairs. _That lazy bum better not be sleeping_ he thought and opened the door. Inside was Tumble, he had his pants on, the same he had earlier but had nothing in the upper part of his body. The fur was still moist.

In a common situation Tumble´s reaction would have been to cover himself up, but, it was Pounce, his best friend, they have seen each other all of teh time, in the school´s shower, at teh beach and pool or when it was a very hot day, so it didn´t matter.

Now, on Pounce´s mind, something completely different was forming up: _OK, there´s Tumble and he is half, naked, I mean, I can see his body, his nice, slim body... wait, did I just think that? No, wrong, but, I like his chest, it is nice, not so muscular but nice, and his bulge in between his... NO! NO! He is Tumble, he is your friend, he is not a queen... but he is HOT._

"Pounce?" called Tumblebrutus, already dressed up. Apparently he had missed that while in his fantasies "Are you alright?"

"Wa- Yeah, of course" he snapped back, he was not feeling fine "Hi"

"Uhh... Hi"

"Oh right, so, why are you here?" asked Tumble while styling his mane infront of the mirror.

"Because..." he thought "I had my money back from Munkustrap and he was..." no, maybe he shouldn´t talk about it.

"He was?"

"nothing, just came if you wanted to the movies"

"Yeah right" he smiled "Let me just finish"

A second of silence crossed and Pounce thought of a topic to have fun about.

"So, are you kissing Jemima tonight?" he asked mischeviously. Suddenly Tumbles stopped fashioning himself and turned to him.

"None of your bussines"

"Calm down, I am your friend" he defended "So are you?"

"I would like to" Tumble confessed "but, I don´t know how to kiss, a kiss-kiss"

An idea flashed through Pouncival´s mind, it was an idea you wouldn´t come up with daily but it seemed good to him at the moment.

"Want me to show you?" he asked cassually but instantly realized what he just had offered, he was ready to be told something offensive from Tumble but his reply surprised him even more.

"W-would you?" asked doubtly Tumble. _He has been your best friend since you have memory, and, well, he is a nice tom._

_"_Yes" answered Pounce as he stood up, their face were inches apart "Just lean in..." Pounce had connected his face with Tumblebrutu´s. Pouncival felt no more confussed, what he was feeling in that moment was good and it felt so right.

A few thought tormented TUmblebrutus, he was enjoying it, it felt very good, but shouldn´t he fell that with queens? Pouncival was a tom and he liked how he...

Pouncival began slipping his toungue into Tumble´s mouth and he loved it. When Tumble felt Pounce´s toungue touch his own, he felt a pleasure he had never felt before and he had an instant reaction, first, he grabbed Pounce in his arms, second he moaned softly and let his body take control. He didn´t know what he was doing, his mouth moved involuntary.

Tumble broke from the kiss, Pouncival wanted more, Tumblebrutus was a very good kisser "I think I got it" said in a low tone Tumblebrutus.

They were both blushing and it took them a moment to realize the possition they were in, Pounce was completely against Tumblebrutus body and Tumble had his hand at his waist pulling him to him.

When looked at each other Tumble let Pounce go "Yeah, you got it" smirked Pounce. They didn´t feel shame on what had happened but it was not something normal. "Still wanna go to the movies?" asked Pounce.

"Sure, lets ask Plato if he wants to take us, since I-destroy-the-car" Pounce smiled and both went downstairs to look for Plato.

* * *

"Jem, there´s no need, you look courgeous" told the scarlet queen to her sister, she had just come from Victoria´s house and she was putting all things in place for teh party.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at her nails "I don´t like them"

"Just calm, you will look great"

"Thanks Bomba, I hope he does invite me out"

"He will, he loves you" she told her giving her a hug "but, isn´t he a bit to old for you?"

"No he isn´t he is only 16" she gave her a killer-look

"And you are just 14"

"And, isn´t Pounce a bit to young for you?"

"He´s only a year younger" her expression hardened "I don´t think he likes me though"

Jemima gave her a confussed look "I thought he like you"

"I did, but when I kissed him, he just ran away"

"Bomba..."

* * *

**JA, Iam giving Bombalurina a nice character, how cute.**

**Hope you like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

Night had come fairly quickly and since they left school, both Bombalurina and Jemima were putting all in place for the party they were holding. She knew all the guys she invited would come, they always did since her parties were the best in the whole High School and no one would miss them. They had a great house, their parents were money cats and went to Europe for bussines affairs and allowed them to hold a party as long as the house didn´t burn or something like that.

Not many cats were there, only Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and Victoria had arrived, the arrived earlier to help Bomba and Jem, Jerrie to carry stuff and Victoria to just spend time until the rest of the guys arrived.

They had sat down on the couch of the living room to chat a while. Victoria knew the best way to start a "diplomatic" conversation was using her secret weapon. Gospel.

"Heard that gospel on Macavity?" she asked.

"No, what is it?" asked Jemima.

"That he is gay" she stated coldly.

Jemiama nd Bombalurina gasped. Bombalurina was pretty impressed, she would have never imagined Macavity was gay, he was always grabbing queen buts and kissing them. It would be bad, he was a good friend or her and, besides, she was homophobic, it was just a gospel, but if it wasn´t it would tear their friendship apart "But he isn´t, is he?" she asked in a rush "I mean, it would be wrong" she stated.

"I don´t know" said Victoria.

"But why would it be wrong?" asked Mungojerrie.

"Because gays and lesbians are wrong" defended Bombalurina "it is not normal"

"Disagree" said once again Mungojerrie "I find it perfectly normal"

"Exactly" said Rumpleteazer "if you love someone, love him, no matter if he is a tom or queen"

"I personally think it is not right, toms should go for queens and vice-versa" she said.

Jemima and Victoria had been quiet listening to the discussion.

"Well, I think, I am so handsome even guys look at me" said Mungojerrie with a smile, Rumpleteazer laughed.

"You? handsome? Did you get high or what?" asked Rumpleteazer laughing, along with the rest of the queens.

"Any queen would fall for me" said mungojerrie standing up and posing

"JA! The same way boy get the hots for me" Rumpleteazer was a beautiful cat but her tom-queen attitude gained her no fame romanticaly between toms.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Talk" said defiantly Rumpleteazer.

"Who gets to kiss more queens or toms at the party wins and has to admit the other one is hotter" said Mungojerrie and turned to see Bombalurina "Is it fine?"

"Have fun" she replyed lifting her arms.

"Starting when?" asked curious Victoria, this was starting to become fun.

"As soon as possible" said Mungojerrie, he stood up and kisses Bombalurina on teh lips "Score for me" he said with a grin

"That´s no fair!" said Rumpleteazer, "I have no guys to kiss yet"

"Not my fault" he said "I would have kissed also Vicky, but she´s Plato´s"

"Thanks"

"And Jem, but she is to young" he said and jemima blushed

"And I would have kicked your ass" said Bombalurina.

"Ouch, yes, besides, Tumble´s on the way here" he said pulling her lightly and hugging her.

"Would cut it with it?" she said defensively "Why do you guys like bothering me with him"

"Oh come on Jem" said Bombalurina "We all know you love him"

Jemima blushed even more and turned to Mungojerrie "I am going to kick your ass"

"But why?" he asked and went behind his sister. "Bomba said that"

"Yes but you started it all, AND she is my sister" Bombalurina smile and Jemima started chasing Mungojerrie through the house.

* * *

They all could see all the light coming from Bombalurina´s house and hear all of the made by all the cats in there, it had started a tima already but they didn´t like to be the first arriving. They could distinguish some cars, there was Victoria´s, Etcetera´s, Alonzo´s, Macavity´s and, oh, what a surprise, no Tugger but he was sure to come, he wouldn´t let down a good party.

"Ready for party guys!?" asked enthusiastically Plato to Pounce and Tumble.

"YES" they both replyed.

Plato parked the car on an empty lot and the three toms left it, knocked the door, Bombalurina opened, she greeted in a warm tone Tumble and Plato but went through an awkward welcome with POunce. Actually, POucnival was pretty nervous to see her, but, the party would help him forget.

"I´ll go dance with Vicky guys" said Plato and left to go with Victoria.

"I´ll go and dance with someone" said Pounce and left Tumble alone. He lokked all over and catched in his gaze a beautifull queen.

"Hi Jem" said Tumble shyly

"HI Tumble" she said, thinking on what to say next "Wanna come for a drink inside?" _You idiot, why you ask that?_

"Of course" he said smiling and both entered the house. He followed her to the kitchen, she was so graceful tu Tumble´s eyes, beautiful, she had stopped in front of the counter to grab to glasses to serve him something.

This was it, this was his chance to show her how he loved her.

"What would you like?" she asked with her precious voice.

"I like you" said Tumble, grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips softly.

She was surprised, God, the tom she always loved is kising her. She let the glass she had on her hands and even though it broke when it crashed against th florr they didn´t care, she was too busy in that kiss, so sweet, so soft, she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist.

He was kissing her as he had kissed POunce... Pounce, he could not avoid thinking of him and even though he had deepened the kiss he still had part of his mind focused on Pounce. He broke the kiss.

"T-Tumble..." was all she managed to say.

"Sorry" he said, picked up the broken pieces of glass and left to the yard, leaving Jemiam alone and confussed.

* * *

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**Nothing is better than a good slap.**

**Start telling me who would you like Tumblebrutus to stay with to define the storyline.**

**

* * *

**

He rushed as fast as possible and tried not to look behind, look at Jemima, he was confused. Jemima stood there confused, what was that? Tumblebrutus, teh toms he had always loved kissed her so softly, so nice she thought for a second he loved her back but now she not so sure. His reaction let her confused. She touched her lips, they were still warm from his kiss, his soft kiss.

Her eyes were shinning, not for happinnes but necause of the tears.

"Jem?" it was Etcetera concerned, she could only see her staring at the nothing "Jem?" she approached her quickly "Are you crying?"

"N-no" she said, she covered her eyes and sat on the couch and rubbed them.

"Jem, what´s wrong?"

"Promise not to tell?" she asked

"Promise"

"Tumblebrutus k-" she was cut by Etcetera.

"Tumblebrutus! That jerk rejected you, didn´t he?" she concluded.

"No!" she said vigorously "He kissed me, but, then just left, he didn´t look at my eyes or say a word"

"Jem..."

"I thought he loved me" she said beginning to cry "But he doesn´t, he must think I am too young for him"

"Jem, don´t cry" Etcetera hugged her friend. She then filled with rage stood up and walked to teh backyard with a steady foot. No, no, no, there he was, she walked towards Tumblebrutus who was dancing with Electra (what a change), grabbed his shoulder and as soon as he turned to see who it was she slapped him with all her strenght in the face.

"You jerk!" she said and with her volume all of the cats present at the party turned to gaze at them.

"What´s wrong with you!?" he asked confused and if his fur would have allowed it everybody could have seen his red skin.

"You idiot!" she said as she tried to slap him once again but a strong hand grabber hers.

"Cut it out!" it was Pouncival who had seen the first slap and wanted to prevent another one.

"Let me go Pouncival!" she oredered him.

"Why was that?" asked Pouncival, he wanted to know what his light-headed friend had done.

"Ask your so nice friend" she said and he let her go. They turned to see Tumblebrutus while Etcetera entered once again to the house.

"Ok everybody, show´s over, back to your bussinesses, bitching or whatever!" demanded Bombalurina, no one would ever oppose her so they all went back to bussiness.

"What is it that you do to piss her off like that?" asked Plato who was there also.

"I have no idea, I was only with Je..." _God, I let her alone_ "Oh shit!"

He darted inside, Plato and Pouncival were scratching their heads, what had happened was a mistery, but they were almost certain Jemima had something to do with it.

Tumblebrutus ahd darted inside the house, Jmeima wasn´t on the living room, on the kitchen or anywhere, perhaps in her rooms. He went upsatairs and knocked her light blue door "Jem?"

"Screw of" said a voice inside coldly. He could hear that the source was crying.

"Please Jem... let me in" he tried again.

"Tumble" said a different voice "I think she made it quite clear that she doesn´t want you and you amde it quite clear you don´t want her"

"Please, I didn´t mean it to turn out this way" he said, "give me a chance to explain you."

A click was heard from the door and it opened slowly with Jemima on the other side who was crying, Tumblebrutus extended a paw to wipe her tears but she didn´t allow it "Jem, c´mon, don´t be mad"

"Why not? Because you kissed me, made me feel loved and then left and let me there all in less than a minute. No, I shouldn´t be mad at you" she said with a killer tone.

"It is not like that" he said.

"yes, its not like that, maybe I am just to young for you, or a little fun would not hurt right Tumble?" she said sarcastically.

"I was confussed!" he exclaimed at her "That´s why I left"

"No you don´t" whispered Jemima.

Tumblebrutus hugged firmly Jemima, she put her face in his chest "I do love you" he whispered. He touched her face and wiped her tears,now she allowed it. She turned her face to face him, eye to eye. He approached slowly to her face and kissed her.

the kiss was much more passionate than the first one they had shared.

* * *

He was concerned about his friend, he knew he was with Jemima so he went upstairs directly to her room. There was his friend kissing with Jemima, pretty much the way he had seen Munkustrap and Macavity, Etcetera was wide-eyed staring sitting on the bed. He felt a pit in his stomach when he saw Tumblebrutus.

It was also the same way he had kissed him, he felt a warmth on his lips, the memory returned on when they had shared a kiss. He really was handsome when seen through his eyes but he realized that he was jealous, jealous on how Jemima was kissing him and it was not wrong.

They had just broke the kiss and stared at each other "Wanna date with me?" asked ina whisper Tumble. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Take that as a yes" said Pouncival.

When Tumblebrutus looked at him he felt once again confussed.

**

* * *

**

**As simple a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**Would yo like Tumble to be openly bisexual or only fancy Pouncial?**

**Start telling me who would you like Tumblebrutus to stay with to define the storyline.**

* * *

Yes, it was an extremely awkward situation. In that second he saw Tumble´s eyes while staring at him and he felt jelous of Jemima he knew one thing now for sure _I am GAY, I am a fucking GAY! _Pouncival was thinking, kicking himself mentally. He knew it now and it wasn´t just that, he liked his best friend, maybe loved him.

It should have been clear enough for him since he kissed Tumblebrutus, he had ejoyed it way to much and it was his proposal in first place.

"I think I will leave you alone" he said and went downstairs to the yard, he was looking for someone, Munkustrap, he should clear his doubts. He ran and rushed downstair, sound and cats dancing and drinking eberywhere, he could not catch a gaze of Munkustrap.

"Alonzo, do you know where Munkustrap is?" he asked to teh patched tom, best friend of Munkustrap.

"I have no idea, I think he should be by the pool, look on the other side" he instructed him.

_Where is he?_ and soon he caught, where Alonzo indicated a flash of silver "Munkustrap!" he called.

"Comming" he replyed and approached with a drink on hand "Hey Pounce, what´s up?" he asked casually, it was obvious he didn´t feel out around Pouncival, maybe perhaps he knew his real sexuality.

"Can I talk to you? private?" he whispered.

"Sure" answered Munkustrap smiling, he took a drink and let the glass on a nearby table "C´mon" said Munkustrap and led him to where he had parked, or Macavity had "What´s wrong?"

Pouncival sighed "I´m gay" he stated calm

It had took Munkustrap from surprise, he would have never guessed "Wow- How did you find out?" he asked.

"I-I don´t know, I am not really sure if I am" he confessed him, Munkustrap was listening carefully "I mean, I don´t look at queens the same way other toms do, just .nice stuff"

"But with toms?"

"With toms I, God, look like I just can´t stop looking at your arms" Munkustrap looked at them "I like them and I think you are hot" he told him, it was true, he was, tall muscular, well dressed, why not?.

"Thanks for that" said Munkustrap smiling.

"No problem. See? I shouldn´t think that stuff of toms"

"Shouldn´t?"

"Well..." he doubted on what he had said.

"Pouncival, there´s nothing wrong, that´s how you are and it shouldn´t care less to the rest, besides" he put a paw on his shoulder "You are a brave tom, you told me and accepted what you are, that´s brave stuff you know?"

"But I fear people will start treating me..."

"girly?"

"Yes"

"Hey Pounce, do I look girly to you?" asked Munkustrap in a serious tone.

"No, actually you don´t, you look... If I hadn´t seen you and Macavity I would have never guessed, the same Macavity"

"See, you are still all yourself don't worry" he told him to comfort him.

Pouncival rested on the car a bit and sighed again.

"There´s also I like a guy" said Poucival.

"Who?"

"Tumblebrutus" he told him

"Tumble? Is anything wrong with that?" asked Munkustrap.

"Well, I almost feel like he could like me but now I am sure he doesn´t"

"Why, did he do anything?"

"We had kissed, but also Jemima and he is dating her" he said, he felt the pit in his stomach once again "He like queens, no toms, not me"

Munkustrap put besides him "Pounce, if he did, there must be a reason. Have you told him you are gay?"

"No"

"Is Tumble homophobic?"

"No"

"Then why haven´t you tell him what you feel" asked Munkustrap.

"I dunno, I don´t know what he may think"

"You know, he can be bisexual" Pounce lifted his face to look at Munkustrap "What if he likes you both but feel the same fear of rejection"

"Never thought of that" true, he had never, closed his mind to the worse possibilities, but how to know, first he ahd to let him know him better and himslef.

"See? Donpt worry everything will workout" Munkustrap strectched up a bit "Well, guess I am back"

"See ya, thanks?" said Pounce smiling.

"Dont worry"

"Munkustrap?"

"Yes?"

"One last question" said Pouncival with an inocent grin.

"What?"

"Where do you get the muscle from?" he asked as cool as he could even though Munkustrap chuckled.

"Natural, no special workouts, don´t worry, you are fine" he said and left into the party.

_I am HOT_ scores Pouncival in his mind

* * *

They were panting heavily, it had been a storm of passion, they had kissed each others lips, face, eyes, neck, everything and felt the need for more. She was laying in her bed and he was untop of her, he had his shirt unbottoned for the exception of a button wich kept it in place.

"Are you sure you want to go on?" he asked whispering and nipped her neck again.

His voice gave her the need to touch him, his chest, his back, his mane, his face and her touch gave him the need to touch her back "Tumblebrutus, I love you, please go on" she demanded.

He began to wave his hand under her t-shirt to undo her bra. He did it perfectly "I love you" he said.

She had undone the last button in his shirt and he had tossed it away...

* * *

_Where did that queen go?_ She was asking herself, she was looking for Jemima, she had looked on the entire house, she went to her room. The door opened and she saw only how Jemima was partially dressed and she was undoing Tumblebrutu´s pants.

"What´s going on here!? Plato! Come here now!" she screamed hysterically.

"Bomba..." was all Jemima could say as Tumblebrutus grabbed his pants.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I still need to know ho to end Tumble with nad I have another question, would Tumble be openly bisexual or only fancy Pouncial**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**Would yo like Tumble to be openly bisexual or only fancy Pouncial?**

**Start telling me who would you like Tumblebrutus to stay with to define the storyline.**

* * *

He heard her call and went upstairs to where he had just heard the call, he recognized Bombalurina´s voice, he just hoped she didn't want him to use him to carry something heavy downstairs. There was the door open and there was also Bombalurina standing there with a clear indignation on her face, she was screaming at someone _better not be who I think it is _he said in his mind and approached with great interest to the room

"What´s wrong Bomba?" he asked and

She turned quickly "You see".

He went into the door and now got a never forgetting day "God! Tell me you weren´t doing what I think you were!" he said with a terribel tone, he was outraged. His younger brother was half dressed, pants barely on his waist, Jemima was on his arms, her hair was totally messed and her bra was on a side of the bed.

"No, but they were about to" said Bombalurina in a softer tone.

She was going to get a good talk with her sister, lucky her parents weren´t home, she would tell Skimbleshanks, they had to know, of course they were not her parents and she didn´t know if to tell hers.

"Tumblebrutus, better dress up and get your ass here! Now!" demanded Palot, this couldn´t be, he never imagined his brother was so irresponsable, this had to be worked out.

Tumblebrutus looked at Jemima and let go of her, he stood up and fastened his belt, he grabbed his shirt and put it on. He looked onto Jemima and told her loved her without moving his lips.

Plato was standing waiting for Tumblebrutus with no patience on thed door, he left the room and went downstairs.

"I´m so sorry Bomba, I´ll talk with him as soon as we get home" said Plato terribly ashamed and turned to Jemima, who was quiet, blushing and obviously scared.

"Don´t worry so much Plato, it was no only HIS idea" she turned to Jemima also.

"I´ll se ya" he said and went downstairs.

Bombalurina was alone with Jemima now she sat beside her and covered her hands "Oh Jem, what were you thinking?" she said.

"Bomba please, why did you do that?" she said worried "You won´t tell mom and dad, will you?"

"Jemima, listen, you are way to young for sexual relationships and Tumblebrutus is to old for you, Misto is your age or Admetus, why him?"

Jemima´s eyes filled with tears, she was angry at her mother "What do you care!? Isn´t Pouncival to young for you also, besides you have sex with whom you can, how can you tell me something like that"

It was outraging Bombalurina, her sister was putting against her herself, she stood up and slapped her on the face. Bombalurina felt so bad, so cruel, she slapped her sister.

Jemima was crying and sobbing as silently as she could, she sat on the bed and cryed as much as she could.

"Jem... Jem I am so sorry, I am really sorry" said Bombalurina, she was crying also now "I just don´t want you to be like me, you know mom and dad treat me like a slut and I don´t want the same for you, I don´t want to let any tom take adcantage of you like Tugger did to me, I don´t want you to be a mother while in highschool" she said in a run. Jemima stood up and hugged her sister with all her strenght...

* * *

Plato left the party in a rush, he said bye to no one and gave no chance either to Tumble.

"Get inside the car" he told his brother "Now"

Tumble had entered. This was bad, actually, he wanted to have sex with Jemima and he knew perfectly she did also, besides he felt diferent, for a first time he had thought of Jemima only, Pounce wasn´t in his mind on those moments.

He was mad at himself, thinking of all the trouble he could cause Jemima because of his irresponsability, he should have known better than to try that, she was still to young and Tumble knew he was also.

Plato had already made his way into the car and started the engine. "What were you thinking in?" he asked incredously.

"Plato, don´t start" he said in a groan.

"I don´t care, she is too young and so are you" he told him and began driving away pretty fast, he was totally nervous and didn´t know how to express it "What if no one would have stoped you and you got her pregnat" he said like his father.

"I know" acknowledged Tumblebrutus.

"You know!? If you would ahve known you wouldn´t have done it in first place"

From that point neither of them spoke, Tumblebrutus looked through the window as they arrived home, he was sure Plato was to tell his parents and prepared for the worst. The car parked and both toms left it and walked to the house. Plato looked miserably at Tumble, his brother was all fucked up, barely literal.

When they entered Skimbleshanks and Jenny were sitting on the couch listening to Cat Sinatra. "HI darlings" said cheerfully Jenny "Why are you home so late?" she asked.

Skimbleshanks noticed how his youngest son was not on Earth "Anything wrong Tumble?" he asked, he stired up a bit "did he drunk Plato?"

Plato laughed "No dad, but the rest was so we decided to come back"

"Alright darling, good night" said Jenny and she kissed them both on the forehead.

"Good night" they both replyed and went upstairs, they shared the same room and went so. Tumblebrutus sighed in relief "Thanks Platp" he told his brother in relief.

"I was a bit rough, just don´t repeat it, seriously"

"Ok" said cheerfully Tumble and began undressing, they didn´t care seriously, very close brothers.

"Don´t show me your corrupted body" said joking Plato covering his eyes.

"ALmost corrupted body" replyed Tumble "G´night"

"Good night"

As Tumblebrutus drifted to sleep his espression hardened, Jemima, what trouble would she be on and he knew he wouldn´t be able to see her like he did, Bombalurina wouldn´t allow it and... He couldn´t see Pouncival the way he wanted to, it was anormal, he couldn´t like a tom.

For an hour this thought tormented his head until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I still need to know ho to end Tumble with nad I have another question, would Tumble be openly bisexual or only fancy Pouncial**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**So Tumblebrutus is bisexual , Pounce is gay and Jemima is straight.**

**I am still thinking who I want him to end with**

* * *

The night had gone by partially fine. EVen though when Tumblebrutus woke up he was terribly worried, Jemima, Pouncival. In just two days his life had gone upside down but as they say. A new day is dawning. He stood up and stretched a bit. Plato was still asleep, even snoring, Tumble smiled and rubbed hsi back wich was aching a bit. _Mmm. I´d love it if Pounce would touch me like this. _He though but soon something special between his legs. "Oh shit" he muttered outloud and rushed to the bathroom. He had to do something to calm it down.

After about ten minutes he opened the door and stepped outside. Plato was still. He was confussed, but that was something usual now. It had happened to him to get excited qhen he thought about a queen, not especifically Jemima. Jemima didnpt cause him that at all, only last night, he respected her too much than to think of her that way but it happened with Rumpleteazer, Electra and Bombalurina, but Pounce? It had been a way new sensation, a lust filled one.

Then in a snap he realized why that was all. _Ja, God, I am bisexual_. He laughed nervoulsy. He saw Plato, he knew not why he felt the need to tell him.

"Plato..." he moved him a bit and shaked him "Plato"

Then he heard a grunt and Plato began moving and rubbing his eyes "God Tumble, is eight in the morning and first day of summer vacations, what´s wrong with you?" he asked covering his face.

"Something IS wrong with me" said Tumble "I need to talk with you".

"Right" summited Plato "But I gotta go pee first" he did so and almost in a minute he was ready to listen Tumble, Plato was sitting in his bed facing Tumble who was sitting in his own bed. "So whats wrong with you?" he siad.

"It is kind of a serious affair, promise not to tell?" he asked concerned.

"Don´t worry Tumble, I won't judge even if you did something stu- Did you get to fuck with Jem?"

"No! Not that but thanks, guess I can tell you" Plato was getting impatient "I am bi"

"Bi?" he didn't get it.

"Bisexual Plato, I am bisexual" told Tumble as calm as he could. Plato grew quite nervous, he scratched his head and sighed. He had nothing against non-straight cats but didn´t like them at all, he would have never woshed that for his brother.

"Oh God Tumble, how did you find out?" he asked.

"I love Jem-"

"You made it clear yesterday"

"Yes, but I also think I love a tom"

"A tom" comented Plato incredously "Who is it?"

Tumblebrutus gulped, well, he may as well find out soon or late "Pounce"

"Pounce!?" he asked incredously repeating "Pouncival, your friend, my friend?"

"Yes" then he felt a tear in his eye "And fuck! I feel so damn confussed! What´s wrong with me!?"

"Tumble" Plato sat beside his brother "Calm, there´s nothing wrong"

Tumble didn´t seem to hear his brother "What will mom and dad say? What will they say about me?"

"Tumble, your their son, my brother what does it matter if you like queens or toms" he told him with confidence.

"Plato, they will hate me" he was crying at this point "They will think I am all messed up"

"Tumble, don´t care on ehat they say or think" Plat0 knew perfectly fine that he was right, his parent were homophobics and it wouldn´t change if their son was not heterosexual "You know, you still got me, got your friends, none will judge you"

"Jemima will"

"She says she loves you, if she does she will only care about your queen lover part, nothing more" assured Plato and hugging him. Bisexual or not he was still his brother and a hug won´t do any harm.

Tumblebrutus had wiped out his last tears and cheered up. Plato was his best friend and always supported him. So he smiled at him warmly "Thanks bro."

"You´re welcome" Plato stood up "So, now that we sorted this, tell me. Am I hot?" he asked in a soft deep pseudo sexy tone to wich Tumbel laughed with no control.

"Whya re you asking me?" he asked still half laughing.

"Though you may give me an honest oppinion" said Plato in a chuckle.

"Ask Victoria, I ain´t telling you a thing" Tumble put on his pants, a shirt and went downstairs. "Race you down!"

"You´re in" and they both raced towards the kitchen

* * *

He had never been sonervous, no, he could tell no one that he was gay. Last night he saw what had happened when Munkustrap told Alonzo, his best buddy he was and it didn´t go wrong. He woke up sweating all of his nerves.

* * *

Jemima was resting peacefully, her mind was focused on Tumblebrutus, how marvelous he was. She had been seduced by a terribly hot tom and was not ashamed of it no matter how much Bombalurina wanted her to.

* * *

**End of chapter just review**

**Alenrt- Explicit content from here on**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**I am still thinking who I want him to end with**

**Tell me, I already have a plot for Jem or Pounce**

* * *

As soon as they both got downstairs they served themselfs some cereal. It was early but they both couldnpt get to sleep. Honestly Tumblebrututs was very happy. His accepted him as he was and didnpt judge his reasoning. Also Plato was pretty happy. His brother had defined his sexuality as bisexual, at least better than just gay. He was also happy that he had enough confindence on him to tell him something so intimate as your sexual orientation.

"Say Tumble, why do you like Pounce" asked Plato as he served cereal in a small bowl.

"I dunno, he has many thing I like" answered Tumble, we was not ashamed of talking about it with Plato, for him it was like talking about why he liked Jemima.

"Anything especific?" tried Plato.

"Well" Tumble had put some milk in his bowl "I may like his character"

PLato lifted an eyebrow "Just character?"

"Maybe he is kinda hot" said Tumble and began eating.

Palto laughed pretty much "P-pouncival h-hot?" he managed to say with tears of laughter "You gotta be kiddig me bro"

"He is!" Tumblebrutus defended smiling "You have never seen him naked" said Tumble but then realized what he had just said.

Plato´s eyes widened as much as they could and once again he almost bursted in laughter "W-what did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Yes you did, you said naked, didn´t ya" Tumblebrutus almost chocked and then blushed "God Tumble, what have you been doing on my back!"

"First of all" began Tumblebrutus calm "I have seen him naked in the school´s shower, second, I am still virgin asshole, third, you almost ripped my fur off when you heard I almost fucked with Jemima but you just laugh when you imagined I did the same thing to Pouncival?" he asked confussed.

"If you get to have sex with Jemima you could get her pregnant and ruin her life, if you take responsability, ruin your life also, but" he smiled and was on the dirge of laughter again "If you give Pounce an unforgetable moment the worst you could do is get his ass sore and- God!" He didn´t finish the sentence because Tumblebrutus had spit the milk on his face. H ewas laughing with no control, he even woke Skimbleshanks up.

"W-w-what was that again?" he asked laughing.

"What? Sore ass?" once again Tumbel started laughing "What´s so funny about it?"

"You know, all in all he could get me sore" now PLato bursted into laughing and Tumble smiled. He felt so comfortable talking of this stuff with his brother "You know, he has this enormous thing between-" he felt a spoon hit him "What was that?"

"You can be so disgusting at times, but now that you are in this let me tell you, there´s nothing like a queen on bed, you can bet at that" Tumblebrutus gave a suspicious look to his brother but from this point Skimble was just behind a dor that leaded to the kitchen and had stopped to listen at the conversation between his two sons. "Ok Plato, spit" demanded Tumble.

"Perhaps Victoria and I had a CLOSE encounter a few times every now and then..." he said innocently.

"What about the pregnacy stuff?"

"Tumble, there´s this latex thingy we call condom that toms ussually use on their-"

"I get it" he snapped. Skimble was impressed that his oldest son , the one he believed reponsable not being virgin out of marriage.

"What do you like more, queens or toms?" Queens or toms? why did Plato ask that to Tumble? Skimble was having a fit.

"I think queens, Pouncival is special I think"

"So why don´t you date him?"

"I am dating Jemima"

* * *

pouncival had dressed already and was walking to were Munkustrap lived. He had his own appartment and he wanted to know how he was, yesterday had been a bad night for him.

Munkustrap had approached Alonzo, his best friend to tell him he was gay, he felt the need to tell his best buddy. Unfortunately, apparently Munkustrap forgot ALonzo was an extreme homophobic. He reacted pretty violently, first cursing and then trying to break his ass. For his own luck, Munkustrap is much stronger and Mungojerrie had held ALonzo from breaking anyone´s nose.

He saw the house and tryed to open the door. It was open so he heard something similar to a whisper. "Munkus?" he asked ina whisper but heard nothing so he went upstairs.

He got a very big surprise.

"That´s right Munkus, do it, harder, harder!" he stood in the doorway.

Munkustrap was naked, fucking Macavity like there was no tomorrow. He gasped "Your turn to be down" said Macavity and Munkustrap gave a nod like groan. He took his member from Macavity´s ass. Pouncival was impressed, it was big but when the turned to change possition Munkustrap saw Pouncival

"SHIT!" he exclaimed and covered himself and Macavity but Macavity stood up and went onto Pouncival "This is it!" he exclaimed and grabbed Pouncival by the neck.

"Mac, stop it!" said Munkustrap and put some underwear.

"Whya re you dressing?"

"Obviously we are not having sex anytime soon" confessed Munkustrap and turned now to Pouncival.

* * *

**There it is**

**Just review**

* * *

**End of chapter just review**

**Alenrt- Explicit content from here on**


	10. Chapter 10 Shortest Chapter Ever

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**I am still thinking who I want him to end with**

**Tell me, I already have a plot for Jem or Pounce**

**This wil be the shortest chapter but needed to start a more complex plot**

* * *

Was he nervous? YES, he was nervous, more than nervous, he had just catched his friend and not so friend having wild, wild sex. Not a neat scene, Macabity had stood up, and grabbed him by the neck, it had not been the first time in wich he had interrupted their passion moments. Even already with boxers Pouncival couls still see the pointy stuff in them.

Munkustrap catched Pouncival´s nervous gaze and saw where they were lead to. Macavity had let him already thanks to Munkustrap who had helped him "What do you want here Pouncival?" he asked annoyed.

"I-I-M-Munkustrap, I came here t-to see how where you, y´now about what ALonzo did last night" he said nervously. Munskutrap felt softened by how carefull was Pouncival and it reflected on his face.

"Uhm, Sorry for this, want something drink Pounce?" he offered calm.

Macavity´s face twisted "I think we were on the middle of something Munkus" said Macavity in an angry tone and Munkustrap turned to him and grabbed his stuff firmly.

Macavity frowned it´s face in pleasure "Save it for later" then picked other boxers "Here, put something on" and threw them on his face.

"Better get prepared yourself" said mcavity in a lustfull tone "Put em later, I am taking a shower" and he closed a door closed to the room and they heard the water falling.

Munkustrap smiled and turned to Pouncival "Can you handle me that shirt over there" he pointed a shirt beneath the sheets of the bed.

"Sure" answered Pouncival as he looked through the sheet wich was still warm nad then threw it to Munkustrap.

"C´mon, lets go down stairs" invited mUnkustrap and Pouncival followed "Why so silent?"

"N-no, I am not" said Pouncival.

Munkustrap smiled broadly "Sorry you had to see that" he told him.

"Don´t worry"

He gave him a beer and drank one "Wanna go to the cinema? Invite Plato and Tumble over too"

* * *

"Ok Jem" started anxiously Electra "Tell us how is he!"

The girls were very excited on the news the had received from Etcetera. She, Jemima, Electra and Victoria were in the park chating about all of the "experiences" Jemima had last night.

"What?" asked Jemima nervously.

"Oh Jem, come on, we know perfectly fine you did something FINE with Tumble" said Etcetera making a giggle on all the queens there present.

"Tell us Jem, there´s nothing wrong with it" said Victoria "I do that with Platy all the time."

Jemima giggled "Nothing happened, or at least to where Victoria takes Plato" she said.

"Yeah sure. Hey girls, lets go to the cinema" invited Victoria, the all nodded.

* * *

**There it is**

**Just review**

**This wil be the shortest chapter but needed to start a more complex plot**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**I have an idea on who I want to end the story with, but still there is a long story ahead.**

* * *

"Tumble, Munkus called a minute ago while you were in the restroom" said Plato "Says he, Macavity AND Pouncival"

"Knot it off!"

"How ever, are going to the cinema in about half an hour. They will picking us up so get dressed quick"

"Sure" he said enthusiastically and dressed up, he put some cologne on, he didn't care to smell good between friends.

And so in about half an hour there was a car outside the house of Tumble and Plato "Dad, we are going out?" said Plato to Skimble who was half asleep.

"Where are you going?" askmble a bit annoyed

"To the cinema"

"So early?" he asked doubtly

"It`s already twelve" replyed Plato looking at his watch.

"With who are you going?" he asked.

"Tumble, Pounce, Munku and Mac" he told him.

"Macavity?" Plato noded "You know I don`t like that kid, and less you to hang around him"

"Dad, just because he is an as- a brat on school it doesn`t mean he is a bad guy"

"PLato, go, but just take care of your brother"

"Ok dad"

He went to his room "Ok, Tumble, we are leaving"

"Yes"

They both went downstairs. It was uncertain but Tumble felt a emotion of seeing Pouncival again, but, nothing bisexual, he was in between toms. Just because his brother took it fine it didn´t mean the rest would do so. There it was the car, a silver car to wich Munkustrap gave alot of attention, instantly his eyes saw inside the silver fur of Munkustrap, Macavity´s ginger fur and the patched that covered Pouncival. _Isn´t he atractive?_

"Hey Tumble, Plato!" called Munkustrap "Open the door Pounce"

Pouncival did so, and Tumble looked at Plato who smiled "You sit first" he told him, knowing that sitting next to Pouncival would please his brother. The inside was neat and covered with black leather all around. "Hi Pounce, Munkus and Mac, how are you?" said Plato

"Fine" they all answered.

"Hi Pounce" said Tumblebrutus.

"Hi Tumble, how´s Jem?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Fine I guess"

"Just fine? God, you sure are bad then" he said.

"How many times will I have to say it, Bombalurina stepped in just in the wrong moment" he said defensively.

"You mean Bombalurina did the same Pouncival did just an hour ago while we were busy" said Macavity.

"We couldn´'t even start and- Wait! What were you doing?" he asked confussed and surprised.

"Fucking you asshole!" said Macavity in a mock like tone and Plato slapped his head

"Yes, and it wasn´t nice" said Pouncival covering his eyes.

Tumblebrutus was totally and honestly confussed.

"I am gay and he is my boyfriend" said Munkustrap.

"Thought you knew" Plato shrugged.

"Never mind, so wich movie are we watching?" asked Tumble, he and Pouncival went to the movies yesterday just before the party.

"Have no idea, lets wait and there we pick one" said Munkustrap.

* * *

"NO WAY! I AM GOING TO KICK HER ASS" Etcetera was fuming, they were already at the mall and, on the other side of the hall was Tugger making up with some queen they couldn´t recognize, but still, Etcetera.

"Relax and breath" Jemiam was trying to calm her down.

"OH NO, NO ONE´S GOING TO KISS TUGGER LIKE THAT THAN ME AND- I AM THE ONLY ONE SUPPOSED TO TOUCH THAT!" She was furious.

"Etcetera, it´s the Rum Tum Tugger, that´s all" said Victoria as she grabbed her arm.

"No, not just that the HOT Rum Tum Tugger" she let herself out of her grasp and walked firmly, rapidly with a evil grin on her face. She had a capuccino on hand and was ready to throw it to who ever queen was kissing AND touching Tugger, her Tugger.

Right when she was aiming to throw the capuccino she felt how someone pulled her tail.

"Huh?" Tugger turned around, he heard someone "OH, hi girls, how are you?" he asked cassually Etcetera smiled.

"Hi Tugsy" she said in a dreamlike tone, but she hadn´t seen the "intruder" yet "Hi, Teazer?" she asked with square eye.

Her heart went to the bottom, she couldn't throw a hot capuccino at Rumpleteazer, they were friends "You are dating Tugger?"

"Hi Etcy, Lectra, Vicky and Jem, yes, I am dating Tugger, isn´t it wonderful"she said and hugged Tugger.

"Not as marvelous as you" he replyed and kissed her.

"Marvelous.." said Etcetera _Why!? Why!?_. "Were´s Jerrie"

"Sleeping probably" answered Rumpleteazer "Beer does miracles"

"Who won the kissing bet?" asked Victoria.

"Kissing bet?" asked Tugger suspiciously "Funny story" she said in a smile "but Jerrie won, he got nipped the queens, I am sure of it"

"Well, you still have me" said Tugger and kissed her again, causing a new horrifying scene at Etcetera´s eyes.

"Well, we´ll live you guys alone, bye" said ELectra and pulled Etcetera out of the scene. "And you were throwing a capuccino at her?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, yes?" she asked innocently.

"Etcetera, you are helpless" said Victoria and then her eyes widened "Hey Jem, look who´s comming" she said pointing towards one of the entrances of the mall.

"Looks, it´s the girls" said Pounce enthusiastically, but his enthusiasm fell when he saw Jemima there also, smiling at Tumblebrutus and he smiling at her back.

The two groups approached each other. Victoria right onto Plato and kissed him, Pouncival went with ELectra and Etcetera and Macavity and Munkustrap didn´t say a word, they ussually didn´t get along with the younger queens, they were used to be with Cassandra, Bombalurina, Demeter, Tamtomile and Exotica. Jemima went with Tumble and gave him a noce peck on the lips.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"HI there" he replyed and hugged her from the back.

"Tumble, we heard something happened" said ELectra.

"He we go away" sighed Tumble.

"Well, I saw you both pretty cossy last night" said Etcetera mocking them.

"Wil you just get over with it?" said Jemima, pretty furious.

"Well, any proof that you both are going together?" asked ELectra.

Jemima and Tumble both got the indirect that they wanted to see a kiss "Maybe we have one" said Jemima mischeviously.

"Let´s see"

"A small one?" asked Jemima as she turned to face Tumble "A small one" he repeated in a whispered and joined his lips with Jemima´s and kissed her, giving not a so small proof they were going out. Jemima´s face and moan reflected that she was enjoying openly the kiss and wanted more from it.

"I am bored" said Victoria in a lustful tone to Plato.

"Bored?" he asked already knowing what she wanted, he approached her face and stopped just before their lips met "Wanna step home tonight?"

"Enchanted"

"It was a small proof" said Electra surprised.

"Why doesn´t Tugger kiss me like that?" asked Etcetera almost weeping.

Munkustrap was checking his pant for the wallet he had all is money in but didn´t find it "Pounce, Tumble, can you get my wallet from the car?" he asked and threw the keys to Pounce.

"Sure, c´mon Tumble" Tumblebrutus followed him to were the car was parked. They didn´t speak , Tumblebrutus wanted to say something but something forbid him to do it. They found the wallet inside and Tumble was resting against the car.

For a moment they stared at each other "So, you like Jem, don´t you?" asked Pouncival

Tumblebrutus sighed, he could hide his feelings from Pounce "I also like you, much" he told him, grabbed his body and kissed him. Pouncival didn´t hesistate to return the kiss and did so, touched Tumble´s back on spots wich made him curve slowly and slipped his toungue. It felt like a first kiss, a soft first kiss "I love you Tumble" whispered Pounce and beggan kissing and licking his neck.

Even though it was a great pleasure, both physical and emotional, he too loved Pouncival he didn´t feel good.

"P-pounce, no" he split them "this is wrong" he said.

Pouncival could not look at Tumblebrutus "I am sorry that happened" said Tumble "Hey c´mon Pounce" he cheerfully, all in all, they were still friends.

"Tumble, wait, I..."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, review**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"Tumble, why can´t you be with me?" asked Pounce in a whisper, he loved Tumblebrutus, he loved his friend, his pal, his partner, he loved him and know more than ever he wanted him.

Those words echoed through Tumblebrutus´ mind, once again, and again, he too loved Pouncival, but never imagined he did so to that point. "Pounce, I´m dating Jem, I love you, but, I love her also" said Tumble, he wanted to be completely honest with him.

"You would, I am a tom, that´s why" he said flatly, Pouncival was convinced the only reason Tumble didn´t accept him as his boyfriend was because he is a tom.

"It´s not that, of all toms only you I like, I love you" Tumbelbrutus sighed "but Jem... Pounce, don´t take it wrong, you are handsome, are nice tom"

"Don´t care I am gay?" asked with a light tone Pouncival.

Tumblebrutus smiled and approached and hugged him "I am a damn bisexual Pounce, why should I care if you are gay, y´now? I like it,you´re my best buddy, and, even if you weren´t I am sure I´d still love you" Pounce broke the embrace.

"If you love me then you´d kiss me, touch me and don´t care who knew it" said coldly Pouncival.

"Pounce, don´t get it like that, I don´t care who knows if I am bisexual" said Tumblebrutus and he moved his hand through Pouncival´s fur but rejected it.

"Then why don´t you let Jem know that" Pouncival was touching a soft spot on Tumblebrutus who now felt a few tears

"Pounce, I´ll kiss youm, touch even if you want to, but that only" he kissed him on the lips softly "I do love you, but Jem also, don´t force to anything" he said on his lips.

Pouncival enjoyed the kiss more than ever "I love you Tumble, I love you" he whispered in his lips.

Tumblebrutus inhaled the soft warm breath that came from Pouncival´s mouth into his "Let me show you" he told Pouncival. He moved his hand through out all of his mane, through Pouncival´s chest and back, fulfilling his promise to touch him, now he touch each other´s toungue, he was kissing him as he promised.

* * *

Electra went to the parking lot, POuncival and Tumble had lasted already a good time and she was worried, what if something happened to them? The guys were still waiting and it had been already more than ten minutes. As soon as she entered the lot she caught glimpse of somethin that made her gasp, she went no further but hid behind a car to watch the whole scene.

* * *

Thwy lost conciousness, in a moment they were kissing and on the other Pouncival was sitting on the car trunk with his legs wrapped around Tumble´s waiste. Tumble had kissed his neck, lips, ears, cheek bone and touched him tentavely through his body.

THey were panting and they both decided to stop, for now "I do love you" said Tumble

"I know" acknowledged Pouncival "Let´s go back, we took a good share of time"

* * *

Electra felt a shiver down her spine, she rushed back to where the others were before Pouncival or Tumble could see her.

* * *

"Lectra, found 'em?" asked Palto worried. They took a lot of time

"Well- Uhm..." she didnpt know what to say, better they appear soon.

"Here we are, sorry we took time" said Pounce and Plato looked at Tumble suspiciously.

"Plato, can I talk to you?" asked a little nervous Electra.

"Sure, let´s just buy the tickets" said Plato and he and she went to to the ticked both.

Jemima ran into Tumble and hugged him, kissed him but he refused "What´s wrong Tumble?"

* * *

"Plato" Electra was very confused "I saw Tumble and Pouncival, kissing and whatnot" she said, Plato stayed silent for a moment "Plato, what´s going on?" she asked,s he wanted to know, wasn´t he with Jem?

"Electra" said Plato "I am going to tell you some stuff, but don´t tell a soul, understand?" she nodded "Ok, Tumble´s bisexual and he likes Pounce nad apparently POunce likes him back, but Tumble is very confused"

"There´s Jem and Pounce" said ELectra.

"Exactly" stated Plato "He just isn't sure about his sexuality, for his sake don´t say anything" pleaded Plato.

Electra turned to look at Jemima and how Tumble seemed to be off her kisses and hug, Jemima seemed to suffer it and she could her ask _What´s wrong Tumble?_ He had no serious look but she knew what had him like that "But Jem..."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**i THINK I NOW KNOW WHO WILL TUMBLE END WITH BUT I CAN CHANGE OPPINION**

* * *

"Jem doesn´t deserve that" said Electra defensively after looking at Jem.

"Pouncival doesnpt deserve it, or even Tumblebrutus but let them sort it out" said Plato was concerned, this could become a more serious problem Plato was thinking and the fact Electra was not neutral made it a bit difficult, and, she knew that Tumble was bisexual and Pounce gay. "Lets change subject, what movie did you pick up?"

"TWILIGHT! WASN´T THAT OBVIOUS?" she exclaimed, since Pounce and Tumble left all of the queens had been bothering and doing anything to watch twilight.

Plato sighed and rolled his eyes "Ok, whatever"

* * *

"Look Bomba, there´s Jem" said Demter to Bombalurina, they had been since ten at the mall but Bombalurina knew she was there already, and, she was looking for her "Let´s go"

"Jem" called Bombalurina.

"Bomba" she said and hugged her like she always did.

"I had to tell I would go to Dem´s house after here so I will return about at eleven, just for you to know and you can" she stared at Tumblebrutus who was not looking at her but talking to Macavity "invite some people over if you want" she handled her the keys.

"Ok Bomba, thanks"

Bombalurina kissed her and then turned to Demeter to tell her she was over, but she wasn´t beside her.

"Munkustrap! What´s wrong with you?" Dmeter was furious screaming at Munkustrap.

"Dem, don´t start with it" Munkustrap wanted to save trouble.

"Screw of Demeter!" Macavity hissed at her but she did the same.

"You can´t be gay!" she cried outloud, some of the cats walking by stared at her and then continued their bussiness but now Munkustrap was really nervous, even Macavity

"Why not Demeter?!" he was getting furious "How come most of the people I know have come around with it but you still hate me?"

"Why? Because I love you Munkustrap, I always did" she said, Munkustrap was shocked, outraged and felt like the world was to fall on him, he had always seen her as a friend, sister perhaps, but never got to feel anything for her, he had always liked toms but it made him feel like that was wrong when she said it "I always thought we would be together but I get to know all was an illusion, thanks" she slapped him and pulled Bombalurina out of the scene.

All were looking at him, touching his cheek where she had hit him, he reacted and looked at their expressions "Let´s watch the movie"

* * *

"God, that was torture!" exclaimed Pouncival as the left the cinema, he had been sitting for about two hours to watch that!?

"Wasn´t it awesome!?" asked thrilled Etcetera, she and Electra had been been giggling the whole movie, too much fiction for them "Wasn´t it amazing!?"

"To be honest..." Plato didn't watch the movie at all, actually it was something like a making up session wich resulted in pretty creative results with his nice partner Victoria "...I learned new ways of kissing" he said and gave Victoria a peck on the lips.

"Isn't Edward a great instructor?" Etcetera was overjoyed "And how about you Jem, did you learn new ways of kissing?" she asked in the most sexy tone she could get.

Jemima was grabbing Tumble´s arm and she looked at his face, he didn´t notice her "Yes, sort of" she said. She tried to kiss Tumble various times but he refused all of those times, she thought something like he wanted to watch the movie but first off all, it would pretty weird if Tumble was that interested in a lusty-vampire movie, and second, his gaze never focused on the screen, it was changing, he looked at her and then to his right (where Pouncival was sitting).

Pouncival sighed "Everyone enjoyed the movie, even Munkus and Mac did" he pointed at them who were sharing a light kiss.

"Not our fault" said Munkustrap.

They walked through out the mall for half an hour until they got bored. Jem had an idea, it was already four and Bombalurina would not step home until about eleven "Guys, do you wanna come to my home? I have some movies and we can do fun stuff" she offered and it didn't take much for the rest to agree. "Somebody´s gotta drive, I´ve got Bomba´s van keys here, she took them from her pocket"

Tumblebrutus was abou tto lift his hand to offer himself to be the driver but Pouncival and Plato said at the same time "Not you Tumble!"

"I hate you" he whispered.

* * *

Jem opened the door with a faint click, the house was still a bit messed up from the party but it didn´t matter, apparently with no parents it take time to recover from such stuff, but they would be home in two days "Home, messy home" she said and lifted her arms. Munkustrap and Macavity didn´t come, they said they had some "pendant" bussinesses they had to finish.

"Here guys, my home, is your home, and so your stuff is mine" all laughed and made their way to the sofa infront of the television. There tons of movies beside the DVD player but still Pouncival and Plato were standing, Etcetera, Victoria and ELectra had settled on such possitions that occupied all of teh giant sofa. "Don´t worry guys, I have some puffs upstairs in Bomba´s room, Tumble, can you help me bring them down?"

"Sure Jem" he answered in a smile. They went slowly upstairs and into Bomba´s room. It was red and black, not queenish but not tomish, a great room, jemima loved to spend time in it. When Tumble stepped inside the room the door closed with a click. Jem was beside it, she had closed it.

"Jem..."

"Tumble what´s wrong with you?" she asked defiantly.

"What do you mean?" he asked her confussed.

"Tumble, you talked to me so sweet and acted so lovely when we got to the cinema but when you returned with Pounce" Yes, it was Pounce "you treated me indiferently, rejected a hug, a kiss, a gaze so what´s wrong?" she asked a bit heart broken.

"Oh Jem, I am sorry, I didn´t mean to" he told her and hugged her, he really didn´t mean to", it happened to be that someone was on his mind than Jemima "I have been just a bit..."

"...confused?" she answered for him and she felt him nod on her shoulder "You can tell me anything, you know that" she told him.

"I know" he acknowledged.

"I love you" Jemima whispered him and hugged him tight, or as tight as she could, he also hugged her tight, but not so much.

"Y´know, we have some pendant stuff" Tumblebrutus told Jemima in a lusty tone.

She quivered a second and blushed "Really, like what?" she asked what she already knew and wanted. He smiled and slid his hand under her shirt, then, the click let her breasts loose, he had undone her bra the same way he did the first time and helped her out of her shirt with her gracefull figure exposed into his eyes "I think I remember, and then I did this" she said, sat on Bomba´s bed and took the belt from Tumble´s pants and tossed it to a side, where her shirt was as she tossed his also.

He leaned over her, even though they both still ahd pants on they felt a great pleasure feeling each others naked torso, how Jem´s breast touched his lean but strong chest and as they kissed they rubbed against one other "W-won´t they be waiting for us?" Jemima asked in Tumble´s mouth, he moaned and replyed "Well, let them wait" he kissed her neck "Let´s over with this bussines" he stood up infront of her and she sat on the bed, now undoing his pants.

Jemima´s eyes stared at a bulge in his boxers wich was fairly big "Don´t get scared, still me" he joked and she beggan pulling them down also revealing what made Jemima´s eyes go even wider "It won´t bite" Tumble teased and touched her mane.

"Maybe I will" Jemima answered and even without thinking it she stuck it in her mouth. Tumblebrutus´ gasped and moaned at such a new sensation, a new esciting sensation. "You´re a pretty naughty queen Jem" Tumble told her as she took it off.

"Perhaps" she answered innocently, now Tumble kneeled and helped Jemima out of her pants, and slowly he pulled her panties down and stared in awe at her "eye for eye" he said and kissed all her down her body.

Slowly they got in a perfect position over Bomba´s bed and as he pressed against her she cryed "It hurts" she told Tumble as he went deeper and deeper "Just relax" he told her and continued to move.

* * *

"God, what´s taking them so long?" they had put already a movie the boys had picked "Saw" but Tumble and Jem didn't come down yet.

"Probably some kisses" said Victoria.

Pouncival rolled his eyes "You think?" asked POunce annoyed.

Etcetera stood up "I´ll go get them" they all nodded and almoost running she made into Jem´s room but there was no one inside _That´s weird_ she thought but then heard some sound, like painfull moans, she slowly walked to Bomba´s room, the door was closed and as soon as she was about to turn the door knob she heard some words. "God, yes, oh God, Tumble that´s it, yes" and a rythmical sound of a moving bed.

Etcetera rushed downstair and said in an excited but silent tone "Guys, come here, now"

"What´s it Etcy?" asked ELectra.

"Just be silent and come on"

THe cats folled Etcetera downstairs and into the hall in wich Bomba´s door was. "What´s it?" asked Pouncival whispering at Etcetera´s ear.

"Listen" _Like that Jem? - Yes, I- OH, Yes_

"I am going to kick his ass" Plato whispered.

POuncival´s stomach felt sick and the queens were giggling like mad.

* * *

They had finished, so much action, so much movement, so much ectasis and it ended in a great moan Jemima gave "Tumble, that, oh, WOW, I think I am sore" she said and touched herself to feel.

Tumblebrutus had a satified frin on his face, Plato was right, definately there was nothing like a queen on bed, specially if that queen was Jem "Hope I didn´t go too fast, didn´t I?"

"NO, you were perfect" she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Tumblebrutus stood up and gave a stretch "I am going to fill the tub so we can get a clean up" he said and went into the bathroom wich was connected to Bomba´s room. Jemima smiled as the sound of falling water crossed her ears. Tumble appeared back again and Jemima tried to stand but she felt a pain down her spine and she winced. Tumble rushed to pick her up in his arms "Care if I give you a bath?" he offered.

Jemima smiled "I would love to"

* * *

"Finally, after an hour you finally are back with us" Electra said as Tumble and Jem came downstairs. Their fur was moist and they smelled like clean. Jem smiled and kissed Tumble while he was carrying two puffs "We were bussy" said Jemima.

Tumble put the two puffs down in the floor "And since I know you two listened I will kick your asses for being such perverts" said Tumble and he tackled both Pouncival and Plato.

Even though Plato was having fun Pouncival wasn´t, Tumble had just sex with Jem, he was boiling, HIS Tumble had layed with some queen, but he loved too much Tumble to sabotage his merriment.

* * *

**I finished the chapter, Oh and I am soing some idea I got from some reviews onPLATO AND VICTORIA**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

* * *

Plato and Victoria left at about seven, they said they had some bussinesses to attend, just how Macavity and Munkustrap said. Pounce, Jemima, Tumble, Electra and Etcetera were still watching movies. Jemima was very cossy around Tumble and they shared easily more than a dozen of passionate kisses. Pouncival was sure a great actor, for he didn´t give place for sinful looks, uncomfortable moans and even acted as if he was proud at his friend for having such a girlfriend.

In the middle of the movie Pouncival´s movile phone rang "Hello" he answered "Oh, yes... sure dad... Ok... I be going there... Ok... see ya" he closed the phone and put it in his pocket. "I gotta go home for justa moment, dad says he needs me, can you come with me Tumble" he turned similing at Jem "of course, if lady Jemima will allow me to take you with me"

Jemima put the face of a lady "Lady Jmeima allows you to take with you in your journey sir Tumblebrutus with you" she said.

Tumble stood up, not before kissing Jemima "I´ll be back later"

"C´mon" They both left Jems home

Tumble was trully excited, what a day! "Why does you dad want you home?" he asked Pouncival.

"You´ll never guess" he said "Remember mom and dad are Mister Deutoronomy´s friends?"

"Yes" answered Tumblebrutus.

"Miss Griz died some hours ago" Grizabella was Deutoronomy´s wife, and Asparagus and Jellyllorum being close friends to them they would go to give them some friend support "So mom and dad are going to visit them"

Tumble silenced for a moment "It´s sad" he told Pounce.

They walked in silence until they were about a block to Pounce´s house. Pounce stopped and stared at his home wich had faint light "Anything wrong Pounce?" Tumble asked but POunce said nothing "Was it because of Jem and I?" he asked worried.

"No Tumble, you say you love me" he stated

Tumble nodded and hugged him "I love you dummie" he said and kissed him for only a second on the lips but with real love.

"I will tell my parents I am gay" Pounce said.

"Are you sure?" Tumble asked, they may not react possitively, or at least his own parents may not.

"I am sure, but I want you to be there, I feel like you give me courage" Tumble smiled warmly at him.

"Whenever you need me I will be there" he told Pounce and looked isnide his eyes, finding that light wich they emited, that precious light only Pounce could emit. Tumble leaned his face closely to Pounce, a kiss, just a kiss but Pounce refused, he moved his face "Wil you let me kiss you?" Tumble asked frustrated.

"You just had sex with Jem and you want me to pretend I don´t know" he said molested, but Tumblebrutus had no intention to molest him but Pounce aparently did want to molest him.

"Can you stop being so selfish Pounce?!" he screamed at him, this was it.

"Tumble... sorry... I didn´t think what I was saying" Pounce was a bit nervous, he DID molest him.

"That´s the problem, you never do. Stop being jealous I am dating Jemima, stop being selfish I kiss her, I fucked her and not you" Tumblebrutus couldn´t stop. He was unloading all his stress in POuncival.

"Tumble-please stop!" he was crying, that was all true, but it hurt when he said it.

"There you are crying, can you grow up a bit?, you want the truth?, I love Jemima, not YOU!" he spat in his face and walked away in direction yo his own house. He was mad at Pouncival, but more than anything, now he was mad at himself.

Pouncival was standing there, silent but crying, a river or tears flowing from his eyes, and slowly walked to his house.

* * *

Tumblebutus was five minutes from his house, and along the way he reflexed. He was a terrible tom, he felt like dirt, he loved Jemima, he loved Poucnival, why couldnpt he be a normal tom who just liked queens? Why did he tell all that things to Pouncival, he didn´t mean them at all, but in two days a whole ball of stress wove inside him and he just threw it at Pouncival. The memory turned into tears, cold tears wich stung his face, wich stung his heart. He did love him.

Before entering he had put himself back together, no one would know he had ever cried. His house was empty but the service door was opened wich meant Plato was home, probably he and Victoria were watching a movie on the laptop upstairs in his room, and if it was so he would have locked the door. Effectively it was closed but he had a lockpick to open his door when Plato did so.

He opened the door... "OH CRAP!" He exclaimed, in only about ten seconds he saw a whole scene. In HIS bed Plato was thrusting into Victoria like he did, she had her legs wrapped at his hips and they had their mouths pressed against each other to prevent any sound. All moan stayed in each other´s mouth. Victoria had much experience apparently at that stuff because Plato moved so vigorously and strong it looked like it hurt but her movement and touch showed him clearly wrong.

That thriving passion broke as they heard his exclamation they split their bodies. Palto threw the sheet at Victoria so she could cover herself and Plato grabbed the first thing he saw to cover his tomness.

"GET MY PILLOW FROM YOUR FAT DICK!" Tumble screamed at Plato.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Plato asked panting.

"IT MY ROOM, AND MY BED" He told Plato.

A clcik sound was heard "Plato, Tumble, we are home!" It was Skimble´s voice.

"Dad´s home" Tumble said in a shock "Get dressed" he told them, he was going to distract them so they wouldn't go upstairs but he froze as he turned and saw his dad standing at the door frame, watching indigantly at his son...

* * *

**I finished the chapter,**

**Hope you like tension**

**Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**A short chapter enjoy**

**I hope you now know who will the story end with**

* * *

That was not a good situation, not good at all. It had never occured to them Skimble might know what they did. His dad was totally against premarital sex and juts seing his oldest son having sex with a queen completed a circuit of rage wich ran all through him "Tumble out" Skimbleshanks demanded"Jenny please coem over now" he called for Jennyanydots, his wife.

Tumblebrutus refused at first, he didn´t move, he wondered anout his brother´s sake "Dad-"

"OUT" He demanded in such a tone Tumble couldn´t refuse and as soon as he stepped out of the room he saw Jenny walking upstairs and she rushed in, the door closed and a click was heard, they had locked it.

Tumblebrutus was nervous, he put his ear on the door to hear what was heard inside

_"Dad, listen-"_

_"Nothing you say can change will change a thing"_

_"What if Victoria´s pregnant Plato, did you think of that?"_

_"Mom that won´t happen"_

_"And how do you know, have you gone idiotic?!"_

_"Skimble control yourself"_

_"You wouldn´t be able to keep a kitten of your own"_

_"Dad, I told you she won´t get pregnant"_

_"Condoms don´t work always"_

_"It´s not that"_

_"Then explain yourself"_

_"I am infertyle"_

Then a sob was heard from inside. Tumble had never imagined Victoria was infertyle, she and PLato was such a sexual life he never thought of it.

_"See dad?That´s what you wanted? To make Victoria cry?"_

_"Oh Vicky, we didn´t know"_

_"It´s ok Jenny"_

_"Still Plato, you are not mature enough for this"_

_"I am 18, you have nothing to tell me"_

_"Well then, if you are as mature as you say you won´t live here anymore"_

_"What? Skimble, you can´t be serious"_

_"I am, you have until Wednesday to go, you can go to that house we have in Claire City but I won´t allow you here"_

_"Dad you can´t-"_

_"There´s no discussion on it"_

The door clicked once again and SKimble and Jenny left the room without looking even at Tumble. He rushed inside. Vicky was crying in Plato´s shoulder and even Plato wasn´t a true load of sadness was on his face "I know you heard Tumble" he told him.

"Are you really going?" he asked worried and sat in Plato´s bed to be face to face with his brother

"Three days is all I got" Plato stood up "Three damn days!" he exclaimed, grabbed a picture where he was with his parents and threw it ot the wall making it break into pieces.

"But how will I see you Plato?" Victoria asked, she was still covered in the sheets and PLato had his boxers.

"I don´t know" he admitted.

"Plato, you can´t go" Tumble said and felt sadness surround him. Plato was his best friends, who always helped him, supported him "You can´t go!" he screamed and left running. He left his home, he ran. He was mad at all, mad at his parents. He had gone to Claire City, it was about eleven hours from the city they were living at, he wouldn´t be able to visit him. He though his dad was very severe. He wished he had someone at that moment to support him, Pouncival.

Poor Poucnival, he deserved nothing of what he said, he loved him really and he had the right to be jealous, he himself told him he love Pounce and that gave a track to the poor cat.

Unconsiously his feet led him in front of Poucnival´s house, the lights were off, only the clear light came from Pouncival´s room on the second floor. He approached the door and knocked three time, waiting for Poucne to opem, he hoped he wouldn´t just let him out and alone as he was now.

The door opened slowly, Pouncival appeared on the other side of the door, his cheeks were moist, maybe he was crying "Hi Pounce" Tumblebrutus said.

"Hi TUmble" Pouncival said in an awkward moments, he wanted to rush and hug him but he had just been told he wasn´t loved "Do you wanna come inside?" Pounce offered in an awkward voice "I was upstairs staring at the ceiling"

"Thanks Pounce" answered and followed Pounce upstairs. His room was a bit messy but still comfortable, only a faint buzz of the light was heard.

"Tumble-" Tumbleburtus threw himself over Pouncival, Pounce struggled out of his arms wich were wrapped around him but his friends strength was stronger than his. He wouldn´t allow him to go. Tumblebrutus used all his strength to keep his friend against him and kissed his lips and softly but passionately as he could so slowly Pouncival succumbed to him and returned the kiss.

To this point Tumblebrutus relaxed and let free Poucnival because now Pounce had his arms wrapped around him.

"I am sorry POunce, I didn´t mean to tell you all that shit, I love you, I have to mauch things on my head and I unloaded my stress on-"

"Tumblebrutus!" Pounce freaked out.

Tumblebrutus had just fainted.

* * *

**I finished the chapter,**

**Hope you like tension**

**Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**REVIEW**

**Tis is a new chapter a a long time, read and enjoy, then eview**

* * *

Queen stuff was all they talked about, I men, they were only queens, Etecetra, Jemima and Electra had taken advantage that the toms left so they could do whatever they wanted, watch romantic movies and talk about other handsome toms.

"Isn´t Alonzo hot?" Electra asked as she stuck her mouth with popcorn.

"Yes he is, but I rather have Tugger" Etcetera said and had a taste of popcorn "Mmmm, delicious as him"

"As if!" Jemima started "Tumble is the hottest of them" she said proudly, for her he was, and nothing would change her mind.

"yeah right Jem" Etectera said "Oh and I see you have been limping since your tom-close encouner, how was it?" She asked, Etcetera was kind of a pervert and wanted all of "Give the juicy details".

Jemima blushed deeply and Electra joined Etcetera´s enthusiasm "yeah, c´mon, tell us, what is it to have sex with Tumbleburuts"

"I don´t want to talk about that with you" she defended and inisisted on not telling but they wouldn´t let go the subject "Tell us Jem, apparently he is very good at bed"

Jemima sighed "OK, what do you want to know?" she asked crossing her arms and forcing herself not to smile.

"First question" started Etcetera "How is he naked?"

Jemima blushed even more than she was already and drooled back to that moment "He really is hot!" she said "Mmm, like a peppermint shake" she said and licked her lips.

"Ja, you sounded like Bomba" Etecetera said "with all the mimic and everything"

"Yes, but she can´t know" Jemima aid in a whisper to hr friends who cae close.

"Why?" asked Electra

"Because I promised her I wouldn´t be a whore like her and give myself to any tom who wants to have fun" she said moving her head from side to side.

"Is it me or you just called your big sis whore?" Electra wa incredoulous, Jemima never swore or said any bad thing, specially t someone so close to her.

"She called herself like that, not me" she defended, Jem would not destroy her good girl reputation, but on the otehr hand, Tumble took a great partof it.

"I think a tom did have fun" Etecetra said giggling "Did you Jem?"

"Oh yes, I had fun, so much fun" she said in teh same lusty tone.

"Is it big?"

"Ask Tugger"

"It is big, I know it for sure, we are talking about Tugger, duh" said Etcetera sarcastically.

"Has Tumble a good equipment?"

"yes, I think we could say so, I can´t believe I haven´t notice that enormous bulge in his pants"

"The Jemima we know has desappeared, now we see a mini Bomba" said Electra making a cheerlike dance.

"But it wasn´t just a thing about pleasure, it was a great sensation, when it began it hurt me but Tumbel was so sweet that he tried not to hurt me, I am sure he could have had fun, more than we had but he didn´t want to push me-"

"into you" interrupeted Etectera who received a horrible look from Jemima "Sorry, go on"

"As I was saying, it was sweet, lovely, and at the end I was going to take a shower but he opened the tub and game me a bath, isn´t he sweet?" she said n adreamy tone and let herslef flat on the puff.

"How lovely" said Etectera, but Electra was feeling a little bit bad, Jem was sure in love with Tumble, and se doubted Tumble was also with Jem but he shared his love between Pouncival and her and God knows what he and Pounce had done, she didn´t deserve such an ilusion "Jem, can I talk with you for a moment?"

* * *

His head was spinning and it ached a bit. He remembered a tom´s soft lips, Poucnival, he remembered about his brither leaving, maybe h had sleeped for a day, but it didn´t matter.

As is eyes opened he found himself lying in Pouncival´s room "Pounce?" he called faintly and soon the tom appeared inf ront of him. Itw as still night and he turned to see the clock, he ahd sleeped only and hour.

"Tumble, you are awake" he said as taking his earphones and going to his side.

"What happened?" asked Tumble, his memories were blurry.

"We were talking and-"

"kissing"

"-and you just fainted, I called Plato and your parents but they didn´t answer so I layed you here on my bed" Pouncival smiled warmly at him, what a nice tom.

Tumblebrutus felt and itch and scratched his bely " Where´s my shirt?" he asked.

Pouncival blushed "I took it off, I guessed you could get hot" he said.

"Hot? Me?" Tumblebrutus said in a suspicious tone "Well yes, I am hot, and I think you look hot also, why don´t you take you shirt off so yo cool down?" he suugested and sat on the bed to help Pounce out of his clothing.

"Fine?" asked Pounce and layed ontop of Tumble, pinning him on his bed. Tumble´s mind flashed to some hours back , he had pinned Jemima he same way Pounce did "It is going to take some hours for my parent to come, I am bored"

"I could help that" Tumbelbrutus suggested and while still with both naked torsos touching each other he pulled Pounce´s pants and underwear down in a same pull.

"Naughty cat" said Poucnival as he stood up to take Tumble´s pant down also, and in a second, a rush of pleasure went from his groin to his back, he turned to see Tumble kneeled in his front with his pack in his mouth. Tumble felt in a mirror, he called Jmeimanaughty as Pounce did and she did the same he was doing Pounce. Such comparisson gave him thrust into the action.

"Lay down Tumble" said Pouncival and helped him in a kiss to do so "do you want to?"

"I do Pounce, but-" Tumble breathed deeply "I won´t hurt, will it?"

"You just relax, but I can make some preparations" Poucne said close to his face and approached his two fingers to his mouth "You want me to lick them?" Tumbel asked and POunce nodded to wich Tumble obeyed "Inhale deeply love"

It wasn´t pain what he felt, not pain at all but a completely new sensation wich he enjoyed deeply "Can you go on?" Tumble said while moaning but POunce smiled mischeviously and retired his fingers "save it"

Again no pain at all, but now the sensation was even more alien, it was big object inside him, wich doubed its entrance "Slow Pounce" but that order was replaced as Pouncival touched some thing insidehim, making his body tense "touched something, go on, faster"

* * *

**I finished the chapter,**

**My first slash explici description, weird to write but has to be done.**

**Oh and there are still about ten chapters more to go**

**Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**REVIEW**

**A nice chapter, essential also**

* * *

Fur against fur was such a nice sensation, specially if that someone´s fur was Tumblebrutus´ fur, a nice soft fur wich went perfectly on him. He groaned slightly for sch light in his face, maybe they overslept, he turned and looked at the clock, eleven a.m. yes, maybe a little late, but could they really be blamed? Since Poucnival´s discover on his sexuality he dumped any erotic desires, he would fuck no queen on common sense, but Tumbel was no queen, a tom, a vry handsome tom.

Last night had gone like a dream, a sweaty lusty pleaseful dream. Even if it was his first time having sex it had gone like had never imagined and a turn of rol on Tumble´s side, it had been his turn to be dominated and he really knew how o get Pouncival, maybe he had used the same technique he used on Jem, even though he doubted on a begining if to do anal penetration he let his doubts disappear as soon as it started and didn´t care Pouncival was the one who did the most thrusting, Tumble had only one shot while Poucnival lost count on everytime he came on Tumble.

_What a night _he thought, POuncival tuned to the other side to face Tumble, he was sleeping with his arms around Pouncival, they were both naked, and Pouncival felt something in his thigh when he turned around "Tumble? Tumble?" he said softly trying to wake him up.

"Umm, hi, what´s up Pouce" he said in a deep voice, common when you wake up.

"Definately something is up" he said "Are you having a boner?" he asked.

Tumblebrutus blushed lightly and smiled with a small grin "Maybe..."

"May I know why?" Pouncival asked curious.

"It turns me on to have you pressed against me" said TUmblebrutus giving him a peck on the lips "or I may want to go and pee"

Pouncival laughed "Go on" he said.

Tumblebrutus tossed the sheets to Pouncival and stood naked, in front of him, in a temptive step as he went to the bathroom. He too stood up, he tosse to the other site the dark blue sheets and saw the stains they had all over them _I think I literally pused it too hard _he smiled to himslef, his pants and underwear were in the floor along with Tumble´s shirt.

He put those clothes on. When Tumblebrutus exited the bathroom Pouncival had his shirt on "I love your scent" Pouncival said, and threw him his pants and his own shirt "Get dressed up, I am hungry"

Tumblebrutus smiled and smeled Pouncival´s shirt, it smelled so much to him. He gave a step to Pouncival but clinched to a small pan "Ouch, my ass hurts" he said.

Pouncival collapsed into laughter "Remember that quote from Avenged Sevenfold´s song, Little piece of heaven?"

"What quote?"

"Must have stabed her fifty fucking times"

"Fifty? I think they were more than hundred!" Tumblebrutus said with an ironical tone "Come on, I am hungry also"

* * *

"Hi dad, hi mom"

"Hi" Tumblebrutus greeted also.

"Hi guys" Asparagus greete both young toms who were coming downstairs.

Asparagus had known Tumblebrutus since Pouncival entered middle school, and he saw some unease on Pouncival, he had moving his hands alot and "I see you guys have switched clothes, any special reason?" he asked.

Pouncival turned to face Tumblebrutus "Anything wrong dear?" Jellyllorum asked her son.

Pouncival looked at Tumblebrutus "Tell them" he encouraged Pouncival.

"It´s that, mom, dad, well, uhm, I am gay" he said "Sorry if I am not what planned me to be"

Jellyllorum approached Pouncival and hugged his son tightly "We never planned you to e anything, don´t be scared, you are still our son, what ever you feel is right"

"Really?" Pouncival asked incredulous, he thought they would take it not so good as he thought.

"Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, may I talk with you in the kitchen tom to tom?" Asparagus asked. Bth toms nodded and followed him to were he lead them, into the kitchen. Tumblebrutus was honestly nervous and so Pouncival was, they only both hoped he wasn´t mad or something like it. "We already knew it Pounce" he assured him

POuncival was surprised "You did?"

"Yes, first of all, you are our son, you can´t hide things from us, and second of all, when we arrived yesterda I went upstairs to see if you were alright, you don´t see your son cuddle up with his best friend everyday"

Poucival and Tumble blushed deeply "You saw that?"

"Yes, and so I guess you are homosexual too Tumblebrutus, am I right?"

"Well" Tumblebrutus sighed "I consider myself more bisexual"

"Your preferences" Now his gaze became more severe "Your mother didn´t notice but I did, two boxers were tossed on the floor along with all the clothing and I think you didn´t take them off to cool down at night" the toms were creeping in fear on what he would say next "You two had sexual relations, didn´t you?"

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival chaged gazes "Yes sir" Tumblebrutus confessed.

"Don´t take me wrong, I ma not mad at you guys btu you must have in mind that there is a responsability when one is sexually active. Commonly it is said that one must be responsable to avoid pregnacies, on your case it doen´t apply" both toms giggled a bit "but there still is a responsability on how you want to lead you relation, sex is something precious, I think you devised that already but one must not abuse of it, take it slow and enjoy your relationship, don´t let a sexual side be the only trigger ok guys? Take it slow" POuncival turned to face Tumbelbrutus and smiled warmly before catching him in a passionate kiss "and Skimble called earlier" they broke the kiss "I told him you here, Pouncival invited you to watch movies, you should go, why don´t yu go with him POunce?"

"Thank you sir" Tumble told him reliefed.

"Tumble, just if you didn´t know, Skimble is kinda old fashioned, it´s not healthy to keep secrets to your family but you may to take it slow before telling him" he advised him "And Pounce, you better not do anything stupid in front of him.

* * *

"I was worried darling" Jenny hugged Tumblebrutus tighly.

"I am fine mom" he told her and stuggled out of her arms "Where´s Plato?" he asked.

He face became sad "He is with your dad arranging the residency papers"

"Ohh yes" Tumble said in a deep tone "C´mon Pounce, let´s go upstairs" he said

* * *

Those kissses were burning hot, a total debauchery but who cared, there was no sex but they still were too hot. It had gone perfectly and for once Jem wasn´t in his mind, to be honest she hadn´t been on his mind since he made it with Pounce. He was running his hand all down Poucival´s arm but wen he reached the wrist Pouncval jerked back defensively "What´s wrong Pounce?" Tumbel asked worried on what ahd caused the sensation.

"N-nothing, just, nothing, come on, some more kisses" he said nervously, faking a smile.

Tumble saw carefully were he had touched Pouncival in the moment he had jerked back, his dark fur on his wrist din´t allow him to see perfectly, but there was something that catchedhis attention "Pouncival, can I see your wrist?"

"NO!" Pouncival answered violently but Tumbelbrutus struggled him and grbbed his wrist, hsi eyes widened, cuts, deep cuts were those who addorned his wrist "P-pouncival, what´s this?!" he asked in a freaking tone.

"T-t-tumble, it´s not what it looks like!"

"Then what!? What is it?! P-pounci- p-poun - I have- I can´t- help" He was loosing consiousnes, he fell, fainted one again in front of him.

"Tumble! jeny, please, come!"

* * *

**I am strating something nice from here on, oh, and Plato is leaving in two chapters, isn´t it something nice? Actually no.**

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**REVIEW**

**Sorry for the delay**

* * *

He felt dizzy, not sick but weak, like his body was made of rubber, he opened his eyes but he couldn´t focus, it was completely blurry, just like it had been the last time he fainted, oh, right he had fainted, it returned to his mind. Even though he had his eyes completely open he saw only white light and blurry black shapes "Skimble, come here, he is awake" he heard a female voice, even though he could not see he was sure it her mom´s voice.

He rubbed his eyes, now it was clear, both cats were his parents and were looking at him, even though they had the same clothes that in the morning "or at least Jenny" the rest was completely white "W-where am I?" Tumble asked with a dizzy tone, his head spinned.

"You are in the hospital dear" Jenny said.

"You fainted" Skimble completed "Pouncival called your mom and she called me"

Jenny came close and hugged his son "Are you laright dear?"

"Yes m-mom, ohh, I feel dizzy" he comented and touched his head "And where is Pounce?"

Skimble smiled "Your friend is in the hall, he has been here since we brought you"

"He has been very worried" Jenny stated "Want me to call him in?"

TUmblebrutus smiled "Please mom"

"C´mon Skimble" she whispered and both left the room.

_Shit, I fainted again, what was that about, Hey! Pounce has been here, what a sweetheart, oh, did I just say that? Well who cares, no one can read my mind (how ironical) What´s thid thing in my wrist? Oh it´s that stuff to drug you from a med bag, and OH POUNCIVAL, HIS WRIST WAS SLICED!_

His thoughts ended when he head the door knob turn, Pouncival peered through the door and when he saw Tumblebrutus was awake his closed the door, locked it and threw himself on him and nibbled his neck, all in ten second "Whoa, calm there tiger" Tumblebrutus said ina humoristic tone.

"Are you ok?" asked worried Pouncival.

"You are hot when you are worried, of course I am, why shouldn´t I?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Twice you faint, why so?"

"I don´t know" now he was more serious "But there´s something we gotta workout"

Pouncival was nervous, he looked around, "What are you talking about?"

Tumblebrutus sighed and grabbed fierceley his arms and pulled his sleeve up "This, what is this?!" he shaked his arm vigorously.

"Tumble, it is not what you think" Pouncival replyed nervously.

"Then what! Tell me you didn´t cut yourself" he was angry at such thing his friend and lover commited "Tell me!"

POuncival was a wreck, he jerked his arm from his hand "Fine, yes, I DID cut myself! You know why?! Because you told me a load of shit!" Tumblebrutus felt a snap of reality hit him hard on the face "After you told me you didn´t love me and I was jealous you fucked Jemima and not me I ran home and closed up in my room, and to be honest I was jealous you did fuck Jemima, I was sad she had you and not me! I picked up a small knife I hide under my cabinet and ran into the bathroom, I guessed physicall pain would cover my heart pain, and shit! It did work! I couldn´t stop, I thought I deserved to suffer like that for being gay, at least you are bisexual, if you don´t tell you can still be a normal guy but me? I keep on looking a guys´ arms and asses, that why I did it but now-" the voice filled with anger dissapeared "I am ashamed of it, I did something idiotic, you do love me, I know, I was just to blind to see it"

Tumblebrutus was shocked, he had caused it all, just because he couldn´t control his stress. "See ya" he walked to the door and unlocked it, but as soon as he was to open it- "Pounce, wait, don´t go, please" Tumble said with a very soft voice "I didn´t mean it, I was upset then, please"

Pouncival turned slowly, it hurt even more than the rest to see his lover and friend lying in a hospital bed, such a vivace cat there, it broke his heart and even caused tears to run.

Tumblebrutus was sitting on his bed and POuncival sat and kissed his friend passionately, waving each other´s fingers in their manes touching ad inhaling each other´s scene and then Tumble´s eyes shot open "Wait a second, who´s arms and ass?"

Pouncival blushed "Uhmmm, maybe Mungojerrie´s and Munkustrap´s ass and arm" Tumble lifted and eyebrow "What? They are hot"

"Hotter than me?"

"Mmmm, never" he leaned down again for another kiss letting each other´s toungue run into their mouths, exploring each other.

The passion ended when the heard the door open and they jerked back worried "Hey Tum- whoa, did I come in a wrong moment?"

"Hi Plato, no, we were just, uhmmm-"

"Having fun" finished POuncival.

"Fine, uhmm, Pounce, may I talk to Tumble alone for a minute, I am sure he will be waiting"

Pouncival grinned "Sure" as he stood up Tumblebrutus grabbed his butt and squeezed it "See ya"

Pouncival left with a smile and closed the door "How ya feeling bro?"

"Fine"

"You got his butt"

"What can I say, it is incredibly hot and squeezable" Tumblebrutus said in a lusty tone "What´s up?

"Well, some bad news"

"What"

"Well, the doctor told us why you have been fainting"

"Why"

"Phycossomatic stress"

Tumblebrutus scratched the back of his head "And that is?"

"Too much pressure" Plato sat in the bed "You are barely 16 and you have to many problems, it shouldn´t be, you need to tell me what´s been wrong"

"I can´t, I don´t want to" Tumble protested

"Tumble, listen, you need to tell me, we need to improve this, is been just a black out but it can become a lung attack or heart attack, why do you think you are being medicated?" Plato was very serious, Tumblebrutus never imagined it could be something like that

"It´s, just, a little private stuff and so" Tumble said.

"I am your big brother, you can tell me everything"

"Ok" Tumbel took a deep breath "First of all this Jemima/Pouncival affair is breaking me, I am sure I love them both but I can´t seem to be faithfull to either one, even though I am supposed to be dating Jem, and..."

"And?"

"I am sexually active with both" Plato´s jaw dropped but he didnpt say anything, Tumble had to empty his problems "Then it´s this bisexual stuff, why can´t I be normal? A normal tom who likes queens? Now I discovered Pouncival cutting himself, I don´t feel sane on keeping my sexuality secret to my parents and to top it all YOU ARE LEAVING!" He made a final emphasis.

"Tumble-"

"Why the shit are you leaving! I need you here, you are my support! Shit!" Tumbel was racing and panting lightly.

"Tumble, calm down breath" Plato stood up to help Tumblebrutus lay down "You are shaking"

"I-c-can´t" He was passing again, this was it.

"Mom, dad, Pounce, a Doctor, anybody, help!"

* * *

**Isn´t this totally insane, I base this on an experience with a gay friend named Samuel who had the same stuff, I was kinda Plato, only that I am still virgin, enjoy**

**Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**REVIEW**

**BYE BYE Plato**

* * *

It was a clear morning, or midday, as she saw the clock she saw it marked past twelve, again,a s usual in vacations, she had overslept. She stood up and went into the bathroom, _I had a lot of fun yesterday_ she thought, remembering how they went to the cinema, made love with Tumble and then watched more movies, _Yes, Etcetera and... Electra..._ she got angry when she remembered Electra´s name, in midnight she had told Jemima somethings that made no sense.

She was told Tumblebrutus was gay and that he chaed on he with Pouncival, no sense for Jemima, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were like brothers and besides, she knew no other two toms who were as mnly as them, at least she ahd never imagined Pouncival or Tumble checking on a tom´s ass or something like that.

She had nothing against homosexuals but the simple idea of Pouncival or Tumblebrutus as one was repulsive. She had fought with Electra when she told her, really mad and eve asked her to leave. Electra sounded very honest and she had doubts, but why? Whatever, maybe a call would do no harm.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Tumble´s number. She waited for about half minute and then somebody answered "Hi" said teh voice, not Tumble´s though.

"Plato?" she asked

"Hi Jem"

"Is Tumble available?"

She heard a sigh "Tumble had a heart attack a few minutes ago, he´s in here in the central hospital" he said severely "I am sorry"

Jem´s blood froze, a thousand questions darted thrugh her mind, it made no sense, Tumbel was a very healthy tom, that´s what she thought "What floor?"

"Second"

She hung and put quickly some clothes on and looked for Bomba on the house, rushing she foun he making some breakfast "Hi Jem do you-"

"Bomba, please, take me to the central hospital!" Jemima rushed not letting Bombalurina finish.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Tumble had a heart atatck!" Bombalurina gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, she too was surprised.

* * *

Time to go, the time had come,he had to live to receive the property bills and papers and if he didn´t leave in half an hour it would be late. He sighed deeply, and actually he couldn´t blame his dad for the decition he had taken, it was his irresponsible act wich caused part of this terrible situation hs brother was in.

Plato opened the door of the room where Tumble was laying in that bed, with cables monitoring his heart beat and a oxigen mask. The tears couldn´t be contained and they fell freely, he hoped with all of his might Tumble could hear him.

"Tumble, wish you could hear me, I have to say sorry if I caused part of this problem, if I would have been more reposable this probably wouldn´t be happening" his voice began to crack lightly "And, it is hurting to have to leave now, with you here, in the hospital. Many times you told me that I was tour support but, moments like this show me opposite, now I know I need you to support me, well, I have to go, see ya" he left slowly he room, not able to look anymore at his brother.

When he left and closed th room there was noone in he hall than Pouncival who was sitting in a bench.

As soon as Pouncival saw Plato crying he stoodup and went with him and hugged him, a hug towich Plato hugged back, that was what he needed, he felt the sadness on Pouncival "You already leaving?" Pouncival asked very sad.

"Yes" he answered and whiped the tears from his face. He grabbed Tumble´s cell and gave to Pouncival "Here, give it to him wen he wakes up"

"Aren´t you telling Victoria or your parents?" Poucnival asked.

"I can´t tell Victoria and I won´t speak to them" Plato said "Bye Pounce, and try not to get tumble into trouble"

POuncival chuckled lightly at the coment "Promise"

* * *

She ran through the hall before she was stopped by a nurse and so she had to walk calm through teh stairs and the hall to find someone who told her about Tumblebrutus. She saw Pouncival sitting n a bench alone "Pouncival!"

"Jemima!" He responded.

"What happened to Tumble?" sahe asked without hesistation.

"He fainted at his home and then he had a heart attack"

"Why?" she asked nervous

"Stress, he is too sressed and it is paying back"

"Is he awake?" she asked with wet eyes.

"No, he is asleep, he has been since he had teh attack, they had him sedated"

"You say he is stressed?" POuncival nodded "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Pouncival did not know what to say, they all had implications, the first part was that they were all to bonded emotionally and the fact he had slept with them both completed that, second he found out about his cutting problems, his fear over rejection from his parents, Jem and Plato leaving, tehy were all responsable for it "I don´t think so"

"Can I go in?"

Pouncival nodded

As se opened the door she had a fear attack, that strong tom she loved was there, all druged and monitored because of stress, because he had too many affairs to handle.

* * *

**So I thinnk we are about in the middle of the story**

**Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**There´s a surprise maybe ina chapter or two**

* * *

"Where are you going? You have just left the hospital and you want already to leave?"

"Oh, come on dad, I promised Jem" he replyed "I can´t just let her down"

"So you ar edating Jem?" Skimble asked suspiciosly

"You sound like surprised dad" Tumble stated nervous imagining his dad suspected something about his real sexuality "Something wrong?" Skimble negated with the head "Ok, let me the car?"

"Sure, be careful and be back before ten ok?

"Ok dad" Tumblebrutus walked through the house to the garage where the car was parked. He was excited but also nervous about that date he was having, he was to make the best date Jem and him ever had but also the day he would end up their relationship. He love her a lot hat it hurt and ached his heart the simple idea but it hurt him more to know Pouncival harmed himself for his desire of love hurt even more.

He imagined Jem loved him and though of Pouncival as a very good friend and so she would understand the real situation, but there was a leak in his plan, the same way he kissed, touched and was not ashamed of people knowing he was dating Jem he would have to do with Pouncival. He was going tor eveal his sexuality to his friends.

A good plan, but in the deepest part of his heart his real concern was of his friendship with Jem, he prayed for it not to end.

He drove slowly to Jem´s house, he was to be cautios this time, her parents were home and Bomba would be cautious also, who knows what she will do when she finds out all this stuff around her sister and ex-boyfriend to be.

There it was. He walked to the door and rang the doorbell, waiting for Jem to open or someone who won´t skin him alive he played with his hands nervously.

The door opened, his nerves went to top in a second. "Tumble!" Jem said with such enthusiasm even Tumble got scared and raced to his arms and shared a warm embrace "Ready to go?"

"Yes, but, can you wait a few minutes, come in" she said.

"Sure love" Tumblebrutus followed Jemima into the living room where he had a big surprise, there were sitting her parents and Bomba "ouch" he muttered under his breath. He was under pressure and felt totally awkward "Hi Bomba" he waved "Hi Tumble" and only smiled to Jem´s parents.

"Sorry Tumble, but I wanted to meet my parents, sorry fo the old fashioned boyfriends meet girlfriend´s parents"

"N-no problem" he managed to say. Jem´s mom looked as a nice easy going queen but her dad was, uhmm, big, very big, actually the biggestc at he had ever seen.

He stood up and walked slowl to where Tumble was with a severe look on his face. He felt like sweating a river and noticed Jem was smiling, he had the feeling something was going to happen, a big surprise and talking bout big he didn´t notice when that enormous cat grabbed him a hug that strangled him. Now THAT was weird "Gotcha scared, didn´t ya?" the cat asked in a fun accent.

"N-no, not really"

* * *

"I thought your dad was going to skin me alive" he confesed.

"Dad causes that same reaction on everybody"

"I imagine" Tumblebrutus said and approached his face to hers "What do you want to do?" he asked her temptavely and as an answer she kissed him softly. Slowly it turned into fire, they were stil in the car and they had parked already so they kissed for minutes savouring each other delightling on the sensations they shared.

"Mmm, Tummble, you are hot" Jem says in his mouth causing him to moan and explore even more with his toungue.

"Let´s go get something to eat" he offered after nibbling her neck and licking it.

The walked holding paws through the mall thinking of what to eat. Tumblebrutus suffered because of Jemima, because of her future reaction but that would eb later, he should enjoy her company right now "Is chinese food ok with you?" he asked her.

"Sure, let´s get some"

They ate in silence, not a bad but a good nice silence they both enjoyed, they shared everything. "I am stuffed" tumblebrutus said pushing the food away "Can´t believe you eat so much and still so slim"

Jemima grined and continued to eat her Seasam Chicken "I just love to eat, it´s like my forte"

"I thought I was your forte" Tumblebrutus pouted.

"You are not my forte, you are my beloved boyfriend"

"boy-friend" Tumblebrutus muttered, spliting the word in two "Friend" his eyes were oblivious for a second, but enoug for Jemima to notice.

"Tumbke, is something wrong?"

"NO, of course not"

She looked suspiciously at him "You can´t keep serets to yourself, you know what that does to you, you can tell me anything"

"No I can´t"

"What´s wrong love?" she insisted

This was the moment to tell her what was wrong, the moment to tell her the truth "Jem, let´s befriends no matter what, no matter family or relationships"

Jemima felt it comming and became nervous "Tumble... are you?"

"Sorry Jem" he didn´t look at her

"Is it something I did?!" she asked shocked, it ha ended like that? As simple as that? A moment ago they were sharing chinese food, they were stoy a pair of passionate lovers, and, in a second, it was over.

"Jem no!" Tumblebrutus didn´t want her to take it wrong "This is the most cliché thing I can say but it´s true, it´s not you, but me, definately me"

"You like someone else, don´t you?" she asked with wet eyes.

"Jem, listen carefully, there are many things you need to know, first, I am not straight"

"What!" she was shocked "You are gay?"

"No, I never said gay I am-"

"bisexual" she interrupted. This had to be a lie, a complte lie

"How do you know?!" he asked surprised.

"Electa told me" now that sadness became anger "And I fought with her to prove you were straight, normal! You were cheating on me with Pouncival!"

"Jemima, calm down, I am not ending this because of that"

"Of course you are, you want to be with a tom, not me! I gave myself blindly to you, I let myself be your sex toy!"

"Jemima, that´s not true!" The cats sitting around them had left "Did you feel like it was just sex"

"You- you just-" she did not know what to answer

"We made love Jemima, love!" Love! If it was so, then why was he leaving her? "Love, and I still love you?"

"Then why are you dumping me? If you do love me than let´s be together, I donpt care you are bisexual!" so much was her love she would put anything above.

"Jem, Pouncival loves me and I found out he cuts himself" she felt a cut in her ego "He told me he does so becaus he is jealous, and they are serious wounds, I don´t want himt o do something worse, pease understand, I love you, but I also love Pounciv-"

The lips met, Tumble was used to Jemima´s kisses but this one was filled with forgiveness and comprehension, a kind soft kiss. It was not a kiss for pleasure but for emotions and it transmited all the emotions Tumble needed.

* * *

**I am sure you donp know who the story will end with. I love spinoffs**

**REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don´t own cats, enjoy the chapter**

**I am SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE TIME ITS THAT I WAS WAY TO BUSY, MY INTERNET WAS CUT OFF AND I BARELY GOT IT BACK AND I´VE GOT A BOYFRIEND, DISCOVERED I AM BISEXUAL.**

**REVIEW**

* * *

"Sorry, it turned out this way Jem, tell me just how to make it up to you" Tumblebrutus parked on the porch at Jem´s house and helped her out of the car "Anything"

Jemima smiled at Tumblebrutus, she knew he really loved her "Don´t worry, thanks for telling me the truth and the food was delicious"

"Ok" Tumblebrutus answered awkwardly.

"Yeah... bye" Jemima wanted to kiss Tumble good bye but now she couldn´t, they were now friends and nothing more than that.

Tumblebrutus got himself into the car and drove to Pouncival´s house, he had to tell him as soon as possible and looked how slowly Jem´s house dissapeared in a curve. This had to be the toughest day he had ever had in his life. He parked near the house and saw the door. He sighed infront of it. This was a great step in his life. He had now to tell his friends and family on his sexuality, not fun.

The door opened "Tumblebrutus? What do we owe the pleasure?" Asparagus was in the door smiling.

Still Tumblebrutus fell nervous and even blushed "Hi sir, is Pouncival home?"

"Sure, he´s upstairs in his room, come in"

"Thanks" he answered and began to walk to the room.

Time went way to fast , it shouldnpt have, like if all the cosmos wanted him to tell Pouncival.

The door was locked but Tumblebrutus knew years ago how to open the door in such ocations. The light was on but Pouncival was nowhere to be seen, the door was also open and a small whimper was heard by Tumblebrutus.

Slowly he walked into the bathroom

"Oh... God... Pouncival... God!" he was shocked by what he had seen. Pouncival was sitting in the floor using a razor to cut himself his wrists and, not only his wrist, Pouncival was in boxers, he had cutted his wrists, a little bit his chest and his thighs. They weren´t deep but they were much and were bleeding lightly.

He wanted to throw up and felt the food comming up but he held his position, shocked on Pouncival´s actions.

Pouncival was frightened, scared, he was cutting his left thigh when Tumblebrutus entered. He was cutting himself because of him, because of what he felt, he couldnpt stop thinking of being second but pain helped him ease his pain. It really helped.

He let go of the razon and stared at Tumble "Tumble-"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I don´t want to talk to you!" Tumblebrutus was angry, angry at Pouncival for hurting himself, for hurting him. He couldn´t stand it, it was a reaction, he didn´t mean it.

"Tumble please listen-"

"I don´t want to, you didn´t want to listen to me, why should I?"

"You don´t love me" Pouncival whispered. Those feeling he had to get rid off. He was grabbing again the razor, ready to cut his skin once again but felt a warm hand touch his. He looked up to Tumblebrutus, shaking lightly. How could he get him worried? he could have an attack "Don´t, please" Tumblebrutus said in a shaky voice "I love you, that´s why I don´t you to harm yourself"

"You do?"

"C´mon, lets get you up"Tumblebrutus helped Pouncival up. Pouncival winced in pain to the wounds he had. Tumble helped Pouncival lay in his bed "Let me clean you up" Tumblebrutus offered and returned eith a wet towel.

"How can you love me, I am terrible tom, I don´t deserve you" he winced as he felt a sting in his wrist.

"Sorry"

"Don´t worry, you shouldn´t, you shouldnpt waste your time in me" he felt Tumble´s shaky pulse "I onky make you sick" the tears ran freely through his face. It felt comforting to let one selfunload itself on tears.

"Shhh, Pouncy" he had never called him Pouncy but he didn´t care "You don´t make me sick, I didnpt mean all the things I said, I was angry-"

"At me"

"No, of course not, I was angry at my self, I was angry because I had put you in this, it´s thanks to me you did this, I am sorry I causeed this"

"Jem deserves you, not me"

He went to face Pouncival, to feel his breath, to see his eyes "I am not dating Jem anymore"

"Wa-Why?"

"Because, I-wanted to be with you"

"Tum-" he was silenced by soft lips pressing against him and moved softly. Tumble kissed him as a lover, as his own and only lover, as his boyfriend and Pouncival did nothing but to kiss back. To let himself be it.

TUmblebrutus broke the kiss and stood up "Don´t leave me, please" Pouncival begged.

"I won´t, we need to get you dressed" Tumblebrutus picked some clothes from Pouncival´s closet and helped him dress up "Stay with me tonight?" Pouncival asked holding tight on to TUmblebrutus who had layed beside him after dressing him "Sure, wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Love to" and they lost each otehr into another kiss.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the delay**

**REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long update lapse. Ther have been many complications lately. No internet, no computer, no nothing and besides I got this problem with many people who now apparently hate me because this absolutely HOT guy in schol is my boyfriend. Try and live with people calling you queer.**

**Not the point. Please read and review. I will update ore often**

* * *

"Happy birthday!!!" the scream was so loud it even made him fall down from he bed but he didn´t care, well, at least it was his birthday now, he rubbed his eyes and finally saw them all.

Pouncival, Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, Jemima and ELectra were infront of him all smiling. It definately was his birthday and they definately remembered it.

He felt the urge to wrap himself on Pouncival and kiss him but he hadn´t told his parents about his sexuality yet. Jemima took apparently everything perfectly. She had not mentioned what tumblebrutus told her since then and made no comment on his romatic life. Life was going to the happiest of all roads and he was in it.

"Ughhh... hi" he said in a deep morning voice and stood up.

"Happy birthday son" Skimbleshanks hugged Tumblebrutus and slipped something in his pocket "Happy birthday sweety" Jenny hugged him also and kissed him "Mom-""Sorry"

Then ELectra hugged him tightly to the point of taking the air out of him "Happy birthday" she aid.

"Happy birthday Tumble" Jemima said then and hugged him slipping a quick kiss on the lips. Fast enough for no one to see but long enough for him to feel it "Thanks" he replyed blushing lightly.

He turned to Pouncival and with no doubt he hugged him with all his might "Happy birthday" Pouncival said "Thanks" "I love you" Pounce whispered in Tumble´s ear and then released.

Tumblebrutus was out of breath, never expected to it to be this way. More like, happy birthday, ahve a good day but this was totally unexpected "Thank you all guys, mom, dad"

"Oh don´t thank us" Skimbleshanks said "Thanks Pouncival, he had the idea"

"A pretty sick tom" Electra said

Pounce grinned "That´s me, I just had to remind you dude, Happy birthday!"

"Ok, ok, I get the idea" he said covering his ears "Thank you all"

"We made you a special birthday breakfast downstairs, put some real cloth on and wwe will be waiting you" Jenny said opening the room´s door.

They all began to leave the room "By the way, nice kitty pajamas" Jemiam said in a giggle, pointing at the pajamas Tumble had with cartoon kittens he smiled and only posed "I love them, so soft" he said.

Jenny left, Skimble left, Jem and Elctra left giggling and just as Pouncival was to leave Tumble called "Pounce, wanna wait for me"

He grinned in a cocky way "I would love to" he said

"Love to wait for me or look at me strip" he smiled approaching Pouncival.

"Who says one can´t have all in life"

"I say so" Tumble went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. "I love peppermint"

"Yeah I love too" Poncival said and caught Tumblebrutus´ lips in his own savouring the fresh taste they had. The kiss was not calm and becamepassionate in a few seconds. As each other´s toungues explored each others mouth they moaned. POuncival was slipping under the shirt Tumble had touching his slightly toned body causing a more intense moaning and began undoing the buttons to slip of the shirt nd finally let it fell.

Tumblebrutus broke the kiss and smiled "Thanks for the help"

POuncival licked his lips slowly "Whenever you want" he replyed "You know we have a surprise for you, don´t you?"

Tumblebrutus pullon on his pants"Yeah? What is it, a blowjob?"

Pouncval laughed slightly "No, but if you want one..." he kneeled

"-After breakfast" he snapped and then both fell into laughter "Electra was right, you are a sick tom"

"I am?"

"Yes you are and, you know what, I also have a surprise" Tumblebrutus sounded pretty excited.

"What?"

"I am coming out" he said softly and slowly.

Pouncival stood silent for a moment "You are? When?"

He sighed and buttoned the shirt he had put on "When we get down"

"You sure? Maybe your dad won´t-"

"I don´t care" he whispered and and cupped Pounce´s cheek "They approve or not I still have you, it´s all I care"

"I will be there then"

Thay caught again in an even more passionate kiss. Pouncival certainly knew, more than ever, he loved that tom, he didn´t care how they would call him, queer, gay, weido, inverted, screwed. If Tumble was brave enough to tell his concervationist family he was not straight, then he would be brave ebough to tell all his friends he was homosexual. Homophobics or not, they had the right to know, he had the right to feel free and if they were really his friends they woudn´t mind.

Pouncival now broke the kiss "Come on, breakfast is made and I am sure you will love it"

"How do you know?"

"I made it"

"You are way to cock, you know?"

"Yes"

"And I love you that way"

They both went downstairs.

* * *

**Review and Read**

**or vice versa**

**Please**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please read and review.**

* * *

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Electra asked in a suggestive tone. Skimble, and Jenny laughed because they found teh joke funny but Jemima didn´t, she knew better than to take it as a joke.

"Oh nothing, we were just loving each other" Pouncival said a bit sarcastical, true, but it still sounded as a lie.

Pouncival smiled when he turned to watch Tumblebrutus who was staring in awe at the kitchen table. It had all kind of delicious food tempting him and like whispering, EAT ME! EAT ME! EAAAAAAAAAAAT MEEEEEEEE" He even had his mouth partially opened.

"Pounce did most of it" Jenny observed

"You really did?" Tumble asked shocked.

"Yes"

"Funny huh?" Jemima said grinning "Coming from Pounce one could imagine it has poison or something in it"

They laughed "Haha! So funny Jem" Pouncival stuck out his tongue"

"Don't act like a little kid" Electra observed.

"But she-"

"Ohh would you just shut up!" Tumblebrutus exclaimed "I am starving"

* * *

"Oh God Pouncival, this is so fucking delicious" Tumblebrutus said while shoving food into his mouth.

"Watch your mouth young man, juts because you re seventeen now doesn´t mean rules are dead" Skimble said sternly with a killer look.

"Oh Skimble, let the kid be, it´s his birthday" Jenny commented "Just try not to abuse your mouth" Jenny said politely while smiling

"Oh I can do that" Pouncival said in a whisper with the intention of not being heard.

"What was that Pouncival?" _Shit, Skimble did hear me!_

"Uhmm, nothing" he spat quickly.

Tumblebrutus set down his fork and sighed, this was going to be though, it had t be done, he was their son after all so they would come around him sooner or later, wouldn´t they? Well, they were to, no turning back now "He meant it" he said softly

"Tumble, don´t be rude, don´t forget he is your friend and he did all this for your birthday" Jenny informed.

Jemima tensed, he asn´t about to do what she imagined he would? Would he? Why did she care so much? They wee over but, she still loved him, if it made him happy it should make her happy.

Oh well, Etcetera knew just what was about to happen and was getting ready for it. "No Jenny, I did mean it" POuncival said with a surprising tone change.

"What´s this about Brutus?" Skimbleshanks stood up and looked harshly at his son.

"Pounce is my boyfriend dad" Tumblebruts said and grabbed Pouncival´s hand nervous on if his dad was to have a violent reaction. Pouncival felt his lover go tense and squeezed his hand. Jenny covered his face and muttered something like a cliché as "What did we do wrong?" and Jemima and Electra were just shocked waiting for the next to happen.

Skimbleshanks shoved the hand through his face and took a deep breath "Out of my house faggots" he said calmly

"Dad-"Tumblebrutus tried but was interrupted.

"I don´t have an homosexual son" Skimbleshanks said.

"Skimbleshanks, why did you call him like that?!"

"I am not gay, I am bisexual" Tumblebrutus defended.

"I don´t care!" now he screamed scaring Jenny, Electra and Jemima enough to shake.

"Control yourself!"Jenny commanded and stood up.

"I don´t have to, I owe nothing to that faggot, not even repect!"

Tumblebrutus´eyes were getting moist and Pouncival noticed angering himself "You can´t call him like that"

"You have no right to-"Then Skimbleshanks recovered from the anger and sat down soothing once again his tone "Girls I think you should leave, I need to talk to Tumblebrutus and Pouncival" he said calm taking a deep breath.

"Yes Mister, thank you for the food" they both said and left the biulding.

They all sat there for a minute in the thicker of teh silences, it was almost suffocating, Pouncival was rubbing Tumble´s back and squeezing his hand while Tumblebrutus fought back his tears, he never expected it to go this way.

"Would you just stop that!" Skimbleshanks blurted gesturing the way Pouncival touched him.

"It my body not yours!" Tumblebrutus defended "He can touch watever he wants" he grabbed his boyfriends hand and moved it in between hislegs and smiled at his dad with a grin filled with anger, hatred and victory.

"Dear pleas keep it intimate between ou two" Jenny said in a whisper and grabbed hi sons hand in hers.

"Thanks mom"

"How can you be so sympathetic?!"

"He is your son, we have nothing to do with his sexual orientation!"

"It´s our son, we have to protect him from what´s wrong"

"What do you want to protect me from?" Tumblebrutus asked annoyed

"From- from-"

"From what?!"

"Honey, why don´t you two go for a walk? Let me and dad sort this out"

"Yes mom"

* * *

He just let himslef fall overhis boyfiend and cry as much as he could, he never imagined he would be called like that, never from his father.

* * *

**Review and Read**

**or vice versa**

**Please**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh m GOD, I was gone for way to long, sorry for that, really sorry, I received a lot o PM´s asking if I would continue, ut yes, I will finish every story, even ifthey don´t get that muh reviews.**

**Sorry again, really. ****Please read and review. **

* * *

Tumblebrutus had been sleeping since morning. For some reason, all of the stress had make him go sleepy even though it hadn´t been much since he had slept. Obviously he didn´t return home that morning. Instead he stayed with Pouncival and felt asleep. Even Pounce had to give him some calming pills so he wouldn´t faint like he had been doing.

Pouncival sat besides Tumble in the bed and weaved his fingers through Tumble´s mane. He sighed and looked in his drawer for his iPod and put some music on. He drifted to a pleasant world where he was not worried or stressed. After some minutes an a few songs he as feeling sleepy too and so he turned off the iPod and cuddled with Tumble, put his hands around his slim waist.

His bed smelled like a combination of his aroma and Tumble´s. It smelled very good but his mane was better, so he buried his face in Tumble´s mane.

Just before he fell asleep Pouncival felt a rapid movement. He rubbed his eyes and saw Tumble was shaking and crying, but still asleep. He had a river flowing through his eyes and Pouncival began shaking him to wake him up.

"Tumble! Wake up!" Pouncival cryed shaking Tumble.

"Pounce, I am sorry" Tumblebrutus said and buried in Pouncival´s chest while he petted his back. He continued crying.

"Shhh, calm down, nothing is wrong" Pouncival said cupping his face to there were eye to eye.

Tumblebrutus smiled faintly and pressed his lips against Pouncival´s, moving them slowly and lovingly. They let each other feel the warmth of their lips when they touched, they joyed on having each other. Pouncival used his tongue to touch Tumble´s bottom lip asking for permition to enter, which he granted. They let their tongues collide and dance. Tumblebrutus tried his best to con take any weird noises but when Pouncival began rubbing his neck he moaned, followed by Pouncival leading a trail of kisses to Tumble´s neck.

Tumble grabbed Pouncival and kissed his lips again and soon Pouncival took control over the kiss, deepening at his will. But Tumblebruts stopped kissing him back, he just allowed Pouncival to do what he wanted.

"What´s wrong?" Pouncival asked while grabbing Tumble´s hips.

"P-pounce, can you help me?" Tumble asked almost in a whisper.

"Whatever you need" Pouncival said without hesitation.

Tumble bit his lip and put his hands on his face so they were cupping Pouncival "Make me love" he whispered "Please, I need to forget all" he pleaded "please"

Pouncival fell silent, thinking on what to do. He didn't want his relationship become sexual, but when he saw in Tumble´s eyes he saw the need, not for desire, for comfort, he didn't want to have sex, he wanted them to make love.

Pouncival nodded and wrapped Tumblebrutus in his arms, and kissing him passionately. Now Tumble moaned freely, he didnpt care, Pounce´s arms around him were so comforting he loved them.

After some minutes Tumble took control and began kissing Pouncival in the neck and followed to behind and under his ear. Each moan Pouncival made was followed by Tumble pulling his shirt up, every time more and more until they had disposed of it entirely.

In no time Tumblebrutus was in the bed laying down with Pouncival thrusting against him. The pleasure did help Tumblebrutus forge this troubles, the warmth of Pouncival against his skin was great and the sensation of him hitting against him was better; never less, Pouncival didn't forget, his pleasure did not make the anger he had disappear. He was mad on how his family had treated Pouncival, how not making him happy caused him to suffer physically, how much everybody hurt him.

Involuntarily he let his anger sow in his body and he trusted forcefully and even more hard. The first times it made Tumble go berserk in ecstasy but it changed soon.

He found the strenght of hsi thrusts much more stimulating, Pouncival felt such a pelasure it was now making himm forget, and s he kept his hard pace.

"P-pounce, slower" Tumble said in a voice that sounded like every word was moan, but Pouncival didn´t stop, he didn´t hear Tumblebrutus.

"please, slower" Tumble tried again but it didn't work, now it was growing very painful "STOP!" he exclaimed but it still didn't work.

It was working, he didn´t remember a thing, only maybe his name. Who was he fucking? Did it matter? What mattered was the great pleasure, the delicious oblivion. He leaned down to kiss Tumble while still going hard, he thrusted his tongue.

Tumble was feeling disgusted. Tears where appearing from the pain and now he pleaded in his moputh "please" it still didnpt work, Poucnival thriusted his tongue in his mouth.

He couldn't take it anymore, he felt like dying, he bit Pouncivals tongue who jerked back of immediately, leaving Tumble in the bed, lying, bruised and crying.

Pouncival then knew what was his mistake, Tumble wanted love, but he didn't even give him sex, Pouncival gave him pain.

"Tumble, I-"

"Don´t fucking touch me!" Tumblebrutus exclaimed in tears grabbing his clothes and locking himself in POuncival´s bathroom.

* * *

**Relly, I bet it was eird, oh, poor Tumble. Who do you think he will end with?**

**Please**


End file.
